Jailbreak
by Tiph l'Andouille
Summary: Personne ne sort indemne d'une guerre. Hermione se plonge dans son travail, en oublie ses amis et sa vie au passage. Drago est consigné chez lui jusqu'à son procès. Des lions et des serpents. Qui sait ce qu'il peut advenir ?
1. Chapter 1 : Renaissance

Bonjour à tous,

Me revoilà avec une petite histoire qui aura ou pas, une suite, selon que vous le jugiez nécessaire ou non... :)

J'espère que cela vous plaira !

Enjoy !

Warning : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling

* * *

 **Jailbreak**

Allongée dans son lit, un léger sourire aux lèvres, Hermione tenta de se remémorer comment tout avait bien pu commencer. Depuis quand avaient-ils enterré la hache de guerre ? L'avaient-ils réellement enterrée ?

* * *

L'après-guerre n'avait été qu'un flou complet pour elle. Perdue dans le tourbillon médiatique qui avait suivi, noyée dans les bals en l'honneur du Trio d'Or, engloutie par son nouveau travail, Hermione avait oublié qu'une vie l'attendait en dehors. Ils s'étaient préparé pour la guerre, ils avaient été prêt à mourir, mais personne ne les avaient prévenus qu'ils leur faudraient aussi garder des forces pour continuer à vivre. Poursuivre le combat, jour après jour, en espérant que les journalistes finissent par se lasser, que les invitations se perdent enfin et que son chef se rappelle qu'elle n'était que son assistante.

Mais rien n'avait changé. Excepté Ron, qui l'avait quittée. Elle n'était même pas capable de citer la date exacte. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte tout de suite. Certes, leur appartement avait été plus silencieux qu'habituellement. Pourtant, elle n'avait découvert le mot de son désormais ex-petit-ami que quelques jours plus tard, sur la table de la cuisine, quand elle s'était souvenue qu'il fallait qu'elle mange.

 _Mione, je ne sais pas où tu t'es perdue. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour t'aider. Peut-être que c'est lâche de partir ainsi. Peut-être que c'est aussi une bonne chose. Que ça te fera sortir de ton monde. Sache que si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, je serais toujours là._

 _Il faut que tu vives Mione. Je t'aime._

 _Ron_

Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas compris. Elle était partie se coucher puis était partie travailler le lendemain. Mais le premier grain de sable était en place.

Sur le chemin, elle avait machinalement acheté La Gazette, comme toujours. Le journal était bien meilleur depuis la fin de la guerre et ça lui permettait de se cacher derrière les grandes pages le temps d'arriver à l'entrée du Ministère. Elle n'arrivait plus à transplaner depuis la fin de la guerre.

En première page, une photo mouvante de la famille Malefoy ainsi qu'une date. Les procès du père et du fils se déroulaient aujourd'hui. Elle se souvint qu'elle avait plus ou moins promis à Harry d'y assister, il y a quelques semaines de cela.

Le deuxième grain de sable s'installa. L'engrenage ralentit.

Elle passa à son bureau prévenir son chef qu'elle prenait sa journée. Celui-ci bougonna mais la jeune femme avait déjà disparue sans attendre son consentement. C'était la première fois qu'Hermione prenait un congé depuis qu'elle avait commencé au Ministère.

Elle se glissa aux côtés d'Harry silencieusement, alors que le procès commençait. Ron l'avait saluée doucement, cherchant dans ses yeux une quelconque étincelle qui lui prouverait qu'elle avait changé.

Lucius Malefoy fut condamné à une peine de prison à vie à Azkhaban et à une amende de 100 000 Gallions pour les dommages et intérêts des victimes. Il fut sorti de la salle sous les applaudissements et les cris. Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Insensible aux yeux de glace du Lord, à ses cheveux poisseux et filasses. Il l'avait amplement mérité.

Puis ce fut le tour de Drago Malefoy. Yeux gris acier contre marron chocolat. Lequel des deux était le plus éteint ?

Troisième grain de sable. L'engrenage s'arrêta. A peine.

Harry fut appelé à la barre des témoins, suivi de Ron et d'Hermione. Elle se souvenait miraculeusement de ce qu'elle était sensée raconter et le débita d'une voix monocorde. La salle était tendue. Le juge hésitait.

Le Magenmagot se retira quelques minutes. Qui devinrent des heures. Hermione croisa par hasard le regard de Narcissa Malefoy. Fier. Drapée dans une robe bleue nuit, la peau couleur d'albâtre et le menton relevé, elle paraissait intouchable. Rien de ce qui se dirait ce jour-là ne pourrait la faire tomber. Voilà ce qu'elle disait.

Et enfin le jugement tomba.

Une amende de 50 000 Gallions et une peine de prison de 5 ans avec sursis. A condition que quelqu'un accepte de se porter garant de lui pour ces cinq années.

La salle resta silencieuse.

Quatrième grain de sable. L'engrenage explosa.

Hermione se leva de son banc et s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Je me porte garante de Drago Malefoy.

Les regards surpris de la foule, les chuchotements, une main qui se pressa contre la sienne.

\- Tu en es sûre ? lui demanda son meilleur ami.

\- Laisse-la faire, lui souffla Ron. Une pointe de jalousie s'était allumée dans ses yeux mais il lui sourit quand elle se tourna vers lui.

La jeune femme lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant. Le premier depuis bien trop longtemps.

Le juge abaissa sa baguette.

Le sort en était scellé. Elle allait devoir s'occuper de Malefoy pendant cinq ans.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Que venait-elle de faire ?

* * *

Et voilà pour cette partie...

C'était court, mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Installation impromptue

Bienvenus pour ce deuxième petit chapitre !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews/follow/favoris, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout et ça fait super plaisir !

J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant...

Enjoy : )

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Installation imprévue

* * *

Lorsque l'on sonna à la porte de son appartement, quelques jours après la fin des procès, Hermione était en panique totale.

Elle avait obtenu un congé de son travail au Département des Mystères par ordre du Ministre lui-même et elle avait tenté d'en profiter pour ranger et nettoyer l'appartement où Malefoy devait la rejoindre avec le sorcier qui lui servait de gardien.

Elle avait d'abord ôté les posters des Canons de Chudley qui tapissaient les murs de sa chambre (et qui appartenaient à Ron) avant de passer aux photos et d'enlever celles de Ron et elle, ce qui laissait très exactement une photo avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville dans l'entrée et une photo avec ses parents sur sa table de chevet.

Autant dire que l'appartement faisait pitoyablement vide et impersonnel sans les affaires de son ex-petit-ami. Quand avait-elle arrêté de prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait ?

Assise sur le petit tapis molletonné du salon (qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir acheté), Hermione soupira. Où était-elle passée ces derniers mois pour ne pas avoir remarqué tout ça ?

Refusant de céder une fois de plus à la mélancolie, elle s'appuya sur ses jambes pour se remettre debout. La poussière, décida-t-elle. Attrapant sa baguette, elle lança incantation après incantation pour se débarrasser des saletés. Ron n'avait jamais été très doué pour les sorts de ménage.

Prise dans son rangement, elle n'avait pas vu le temps filer. Toujours drapée de sa chemise de nuit en coton blanc ultra confortable, Hermione sursauta en entendant la sonnette de son appartement. Elle jeta des coups d'œil paniqués de droite à gauche pour vérifier que tout était en place avant de tomber sur sa tenue.

\- Non non non ! gémit-elle en se frappant le front.

Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait se préparer !

Se précipitant à l'interphone pour ouvrir, elle leur indiqua l'étage et le numéro de son appartement et fit volte-face en courant pour aller se changer dans sa chambre. Elle eut juste le temps d'enfiler un tee-shirt et un short avant que des coups retentissent contre sa porte.

\- J'arrive ! cria-t-elle en repartant en courant vers l'entrée. Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle (et sa contenance par la même occasion) et ouvrit la porte en souriant aimablement. Elle avait toujours parfaitement réussi ce faux sourire, qui pouvait aussi bien vouloir dire « je me fiche totalement de ce que tu racontes mais je fais semblant d'avoir l'air ravie » que « je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance mais en fait pas tant que ça vu que je n'ai pas écouté un traitre mot de tout ça et donc je ne sais pas qui tu es ». Oui, c'était un parfait sourire passe-partout qu'elle avait appris à entretenir en toutes circonstances. Même si elle ne l'avait certainement pas prévu pour le cas où Malefoy viendrait se pointer chez elle.

Drago fut le premier à franchir le pas de la porte, suivi de son gardien à la tête austère. Son nom lui était complètement inconnu et pour tout avouer, elle s'en fichait royalement. Autant dire que le sourire était de mise.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence gênant et, alors qu'Hermione ouvrait la bouche pour le rompre, le gardien la coupa.

\- Le Ministre a jugé que vivre parmi les Moldus serait une bonne idée pour la réinsertion de M. Malefoy et, l'appartement sous le vôtre étant en vente, nous l'avons « emprunté » aux Moldus pour que M. Malefoy s'habitue à y vivre seul. Il sera bien sûr sous votre surveillance et un rapport journalier devra être établi par vous-même le premier mois. Si tout fonctionne correctement, le rapport deviendra hebdomadaire voire même mensuel au fil du temps. Les clés de l'appartement sont à vous, dit-il en les lâchant dans la paume d'Hermione qui avait du mal à suivre le cours des évènements. Bien, je crois que je vous ai tout indiqué. Au revoir.

\- Mais…

Hermione regarda l'Auror disparaître devant elle, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- Tu veux gober des Joncheruines ?

La jeune femme claqua ses mâchoires douloureusement en jetant un regard assassin à Malefoy.

De quoi ? Comment avait-elle fini par se retrouver dans le même immeuble que lui ? Elle avait bien lu le contrat après le procès et il n'avait jamais été question de cela. Juste de visites impromptues et de conseils/sorties pour découvrir le monde Moldu et le monde du travail par la même occasion. Malefoy. Dans son immeuble. Non décidément, son cerveau devait lui jouer des tours.

Elle releva la tête pour parler à l'ancien Serpentard qui lui faisait face et ouvrit la bouche. Avant de se faire voler la priorité encore une fois.

\- Ton tee-shirt est à l'envers, indiqua Malefoy poliment, appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée et un léger sourire moqueur en travers de ses lèvres.

Hermione rougit brusquement et bredouilla quelque chose en disparaissant dans sa cuisine. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas paraitre maitresse d'elle-même juste une fois dans sa vie face à lui ? Elle était en position de force. C'était lui qui était en sursis, pas elle. Elle lui avait sauvé les miches après tout. Ragaillardie, et avec le tee-shirt à l'endroit cette fois-ci, elle sortit de la cuisine en se répétant ce mantra pour lui donner du courage. L'entrée était vide.

Quoi ? Hermione sentit un début de panique l'envahir. Il n'avait pas pu déjà disparaître non ? Elle n'avait même pas sa garde depuis cinq minutes ! Du bruit dans le salon la rassura rapidement.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je visite ? hasarda Malefoy, le ton moqueur de ses yeux contrastant horriblement avec sa question.

\- C'est chez moi ici, toi c'est un étage en-dessous. Alors sors d'ici et viens visiter le tien, claqua Hermione d'un ton sec, toute inquiétude de voir disparaître son prisonnier envolée. C'était fou comme il trouvait toujours les mots pour l'énerver !

\- Après toi, dit-il en s'inclinant galamment pour lui montrer le chemin.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant de prendre la direction des escaliers, tournant ostensiblement le dos à Malefoy. Elle rata ainsi l'éclair de tristesse qui fusa dans les iris grises de l'ex-Serpentard avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance.

Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ce qui venait de lui tomber dessus ?

* * *

Voilà voilà...

N'hésitez pas à dire si ça vous a plut ou si vous vous attendiez à autre chose ou si je peux essayer de m'améliorer sur certains points... Bref, je suis à votre écoute ! :)

A bientôt !

Tiph'


	3. Chapter 3 : En cuisine

Hello à tous, me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre de cette fic...

Pour ceux qui veulent plus d'informations, sachez qu'elle sera assez courte (pas plus de 10 chapitres) car j'ai d'autres projets à long terme qui me prennent beaucoup de temps à côté. Du coup, même si je soulève pas mal de problèmes, je ne rentrerais sûrement pas dans les détails, je suis désolé :/

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et qui suivent cette fic, cela motive vraiment ! :D

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 3 : En cuisine

* * *

La sonnette de sa porte retentit. Encore. Hermione poussa un profond soupir en posant la tête contre le dossier de son canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait inventer cette fois pour la déranger ? Privé de sa baguette pour un temps indéterminé, Malefoy devait apprendre à vivre comme un Moldu… Ce qui était loin d'être gagné.

\- Quoi ? cria-t-elle en direction de l'entrée, exaspérée. Si elle pouvait régler ça sans se lever et continuer à se prélasser tranquillement sur son canapé, elle n'allait pas se gêner.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment on allume le feu.

\- Sans blague, marmonna Hermione en se mettant debout. Si elle avait su que son job de garant se transformerait en baby-sitting, elle se serait abstenue de lever la main…

\- Sérieusement Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte, fatiguée par avance de lui donner des explications qu'il ne retiendrait sans doute pas. Elle était intimement persuadée qu'il ne faisait ça que pour lui rendre la vie infernale. Il était arrivé la veille dans l'appartement du dessous et il était déjà venu toquer à sa porte une bonne vingtaine de fois. Au bas mot. Dont une fois en plein milieu de la nuit pour lui demander pourquoi il y avait deux boutons sur les toilettes. Comme si ça ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain matin !

Ses yeux rencontrèrent d'abord les pectoraux de l'ex-Serpentard avant de se rappeler qu'il était plus grand que Ron ou Harry et qu'il fallait donc qu'elle lève un peu plus la tête. Puis elle percuta ce qu'elle venait de voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous à moitié à poil devant chez moi Malefoy ? soupira Hermione, déjà lasse. Merlin que cette journée allait être longue.

\- Il fait trop chaud dans l'appartement, répondit simplement Drago, tu viens m'aider alors ?

\- Par pitié, la prochaine fois habille toi avant de te pointer devant chez moi ! Et oui, j'arrive, comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon, dit-elle en prenant soin de récupérer ses clés avant de fermer la porte de son appartement. Elle s'était déjà retrouvée coincée devant chez elle une des premières semaines où elle avait vécu ici et ça avait été assez humiliant de devoir attendre que Ron revienne pour qu'il lui ouvre car la voisine refusait de la laisser seule sur le palier en l'attendant. Hermione avait même hésité à lui jeter un sort de confusion pour l'envoyer balader, mais s'était retenue à temps. Elle n'était pas comme ça.

En fait, la veille au soir, Hermione avait presque trouvé ça mignon quand Malefoy avait découvert que rien n'était magique dans son appartement. L'air surpris qu'il avait arboré quand elle avait mis en marche la clim valait son pesant de Gallions !

Trainant des pieds dans les escaliers pour marquer sa mauvaise humeur, elle atteignit l'appartement du dessous quelques secondes après Malefoy. Un fou rire s'empara d'elle alors qu'elle atteignait la cuisine.

\- Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas quand il était la source de rires des autres.

Hermione leva un doigt pour lui signifier d'attendre et tenta de se calmer, avant que son regard ne se pose à nouveau sur la cuisinière et qu'elle éclate de rire.

\- Oui bon ça va, on a compris, c'est tordant, grogna Malefoy, tu vas m'aider maintenant ou tu préfères peut-être me regarder mourir de faim ?

Hermione se demanda si elle venait de le vexer. En même temps, elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose. Voir un paquet de pâtes _entier_ avec le plastique autour dans une _poêle_ , le tout posé en plein milieu de la cuisinière et même pas sur un des feux prévus à cet effet, ça avait de quoi vous faire rire.

\- Tu as fini ? répéta Malefoy, les yeux gris-noir et la moue boudeuse.

Il était vexé comme un pou.

Hermione hocha la tête pour toute réponse, pas tout à fait certaine que sa voix allait rester stable si elle se mettait à parler. Fouillant dans les grands tiroirs sous les plaques de cuisson, la jeune femme en sortit une casserole de taille moyenne qu'elle remplit d'eau du robinet.

Drago la regarda faire les yeux plissés.

Elle posa ensuite ladite casserole sur un feu et appuya sur un des boutons de la plaque qui se mit à rougir doucement.

\- Regarde. Pour allumer ce feu-là, tu dois appuyer sur ce bouton, pour celui-là, c'est ce bouton et le dernier, c'est ce bouton à droite, indiqua-t-elle en accompagnant ses explications d'une démonstration.

\- Pour faire cuire des pâtes, continua-t-elle, il faut d'abord faire bouillir de l'eau dans la casserole et même rajouter un peu de sel si possible pour éviter qu'elles collent. Une fois que l'eau bout, on peut rajouter les pâtes. En général on met environ 150g par personne et pas tout le paquet d'un coup, sinon ça fait beaucoup.

Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, Drago s'était rapproché d'elle pour suivre ses mouvements d'un œil attentif. Il ne serait pas dit qu'un Malefoy échouerait à quelque chose que n'importe quel Moldu était capable de faire.

\- Tu ne faisais pas la cuisine chez toi ? lui demanda Hermione d'un ton curieux.

\- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'on avait des elfes de maison exactement ? lui renvoya-t-il d'un ton supérieur.

Hermione haussa les épaules, tout sourire envolé.

\- Sans doute parce que vous êtes persuadés que vous valez mieux que le commun des mortels et que réduire en esclavage toute une population ne vous touche absolument pas, lâcha-t-elle en sortant en trombe de l'appartement de l'ex-Serpentard.

Plutôt que de remonter chez elle, la jeune femme préféra aller marcher un peu en ville pour se calmer.

\- Quel sale petit prétentieux… Vantard… Arrogant… Raaaah ! cria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle se donnait en spectacle en plein milieu de la rue, Hermione regarda autour d'elle paniquée et le rouge aux joues. Heureusement la rue était vide en cette fin de matinée, les gens devant toujours être au travail.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit un petit square à quelques pâtés de maison de chez elle, Hermione se laissa tomber sur un banc avant de soupirer profondément. Elle ne comprenait pas ses sautes d'humeur. Une minute elle riait des bêtises de Malefoy, la seconde suivante elle s'enfuyait de chez lui, mise hors d'elle par ses propos.

Pourtant elle se doutait que tout ce que montrait Drago n'était qu'une façade. La seule manière qu'il connaissait de se protéger du reste du monde. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de demander de l'aide, que ce soit pour appuyer sur une chasse d'eau ou pour allumer un feu de cuisine. Il avait vu son monde s'écrouler à la chute de Voldemort. Son père en prison et sa mère… Hermione fronça les sourcils. Qu'était devenue sa mère ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Avait-il au moins le droit de la voir ?

Elle ignorait beaucoup trop de choses sur lui, tout comme il ignorait tout sur elle. Le temps de Poudlard et des chamailleries entre élèves était terminé. Ils étaient devenus des adultes par la force des choses et se devaient d'agir comme tel.

Hermione laissa ses pensées dériver quelque peu avant de penser à Harry et à Ron. Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis la fin des procès. Comment allaient-ils ? Comment n'avait-elle pas pu penser à prendre de leurs nouvelles ? Et eux ? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas envoyé de hiboux ?

Depuis combien de temps avait-elle coupé les ponts avec ses amis ? Plongée dans son travail, elle n'avait pas vu le temps défiler. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu se passer pendant ce temps-là… La jeune femme plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

Par Merlin… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Ce ne sera pas vraiment explicité dans cette fic, mais c'est finalement quelque chose d'assez commun... Malheureusement...

Vous avez trouvé ?


	4. Chapter 4 : Un travail ?

Hello tout le monde :)

Voilà le quatrième chapitre de cette histoire, les choses avancent doucement, mais les chapitres augmentent de longueur !

Je ne pourrais sûrement pas publier la suite avant fin août car je pars en vacances, mais je ne vous oublie pas, promis !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

A bientôt :)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un travail ?

* * *

Trois semaines. Cela faisait maintenant trois longues semaines que Malefoy vivait en-dessous de chez elle. Les premiers temps avaient été compliqués… Et les derniers n'avaient pas été simples non plus. Entre son travail qui lui prenait toujours un temps monstrueux, auquel elle avait de moins en moins envie de s'accrocher, et son Serpentard qu'elle devait baby-sitter, la jeune femme ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il lui semblait que sa vie monotone et insipide n'avait même jamais existé. Seule parfois, l'absence d'une lettre de ses deux meilleurs amis ou de Ginny l'étonnait, mais elle chassait rapidement cette pensée de sa tête, supposant qu'ils devaient eux aussi avoir trop de travail.

En d'autres termes, Hermione ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante depuis… En fait elle ne se souvenait plus depuis quand exactement. Quelque part entre la mort de ses amis lors de la seconde guerre des sorciers et leur projection sur le devant de la scène ? S'occuper de l'insertion de Malefoy dans le monde moldu lui offrait un nouvel objectif, elle se sentait investie d'une mission qu'elle devait mener à bien. C'était comme si c'était sa propre vie qu'elle mettait en ligne. Son succès allait dépendre de celui de son presque colocataire.

A cette pensée, Hermione frissonna malgré la chaleur lourde qui accompagnait toujours le mois de juillet. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il devienne un de ses voisins. Et encore moins qu'il essaye réellement de s'intégrer. Parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression que Drago faisait des efforts. Comme s'il avait des choses à prouver.

Installée sur son balcon, Hermione étala devant elle les journaux qu'elle avait récupérés dans la matinée. Elle allait jetait un coup d'œil à l'horloge quand la sonnette de sa porte retentit. Toujours pile à l'heure.

\- Entre ! cria-t-elle sans bouger.

Depuis le temps, Drago avait compris qu'attendre qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir était inutile. Les règles de la bienséance étaient tout à fait étrangères à la jeune femme. Il entra donc dans l'appartement, se disant que le cri indistinct qu'il venait d'entendre l'y invitait.

Hermione leva à peine la tête pour le saluer, déjà plongée dans les petites annonces de _The Times_ et autres journaux moins célèbres. Elle lui indiqua du menton qu'il pouvait s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté et termina consciencieusement son cercle rouge avant de se tourner vers Drago.

\- Bon alors, aujourd'hui on va commencer la recherche d'un travail.

L'ex-Serpentard la regarda, un sourcil haussé, signe d'une grande perplexité.

\- Un travail ? Pour quoi faire ?

Hermione releva lentement la tête pour croiser le regard du jeune homme. Sérieusement ?

\- Pour gagner de l'argent ? Etre indépendant ? Pour valoriser tes connaissances ?

\- Il reste encore assez d'argent à ma famille pour que mon héritier et moi-même puissions vivre largement. Et je ne risque pas d'être plus indépendant puisque je te rappelle que je suis sous surveillance constante. Et, ça va peut-être te paraître fou, mais je ne sais plus tout à fait à jour dans mes connaissances… Ça va faire quelques temps que je ne me suis pas plongé dans un bouquin de Potions.

Hermione eut un reniflement amusé en le voyant toujours aussi sûr de lui, énumérant sur ses doigts toutes les raisons pour lesquelles travailler n'était Malefoyesque.

\- Donc tu as si peu d'amour propre que tu penses être juste assez bon à dilapider l'argent que tes ancêtres ont durement acquis ?

Le mot « durement », fit sourire Drago, moqueur. Hermione ne releva pas.

\- Et pour tes connaissances, pas de soucis, on fera une remise à niveau. De toute façon il me reste encore des vacances à poser, annonça-t-elle, songeuse.

Elle pourrait sans doute décaler la réunion avec le chef de son Département à une date ultérieure et…

\- Ouhou Granger ! s'exclama Drago en agitant sa main devant les yeux de la sorcière.

Celle-ci sursauta et rougit, prise sur le fait.

\- Désolé, je réfléchissais…

\- Je l'avais remarqué, nota-t-il, légèrement vexé de ne pas être au centre de l'attention, mais comme je suis particulièrement bon je vais me répéter. Au cas où tu ne sais pas, je n'ai pas passé mes ASPICS et je ne pourrai pas devenir Maître des Potions sans ce diplôme.

Hermione sourit, particulièrement fière d'elle.

\- Et c'est bien pour ça que je ne te propose pas ce type de job.

Voyant l'air confus du blond, elle s'empressa d'enchaîner.

\- J'ai un peu discuté avec le Ministre et nous sommes parvenus à un accord. Si tu arrives à te trouver un travail dans le monde Moldu, tu auras accès à des cours du soir et, à la fin de l'année scolaire, tu pourras passer tes ASPICS en candidat libre.

\- Hors de question.

Le ton catégorique, utilisé par Malefoy, fit sursauter la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne vais pas travailler _pour_ un Moldu, cracha l'ex-Serpentard en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Les yeux d'Hermione se plissèrent, tandis que la colère semblait se répandre dans tout son corps.

\- Est-ce que tu es toujours aussi stupide Malefoy ?

\- Stupide ? Moi ? Je suis un Malefoy, et un Malefoy n'est pas…

\- Ah ça ! On l'aura entendu que tu es un putain de Malefoy, cria Hermione en se levant brusquement, ses cheveux s'agitant furieusement autour d'elle alors que le vent était absent. Mais devine quoi ? C'est justement ce qui t'as amené dans cette foutue position de Mangemort ! Toi qui es si fier d'être un Malefoy, n'oublie pas ton histoire ! N'oublie pas le nombre de Moldus et de Nés-Moldus que ton père a dû tuer ! N'oublie pas que c'est dans ton putain de manoir Malefoy que j'ai été torturée ! Que Luna a été enfermée ! Que…

\- Et quoi ?, cette fois ce fut au tour de Drago de se mettre debout, dépassant d'une large tête la sorcière qui tempêtait en face de lui. Tu penses que j'ai oublié que mon père est à Azkaban ? Tu crois que j'ai oublié qu'à cause de ça, dit-il en relevant sa manche pour agiter la cicatrice de la Marque sous le nez d'Hermione, ma mère a dû s'exiler et que je ne pourrai plus la revoir avant la fin de cette mascarade de baby-sitting ? Tu penses sincèrement que j'ai pu oublier que j'étais à ça de tuer Dumbledore ? Que les cauchemars qui me réveillent la nuit ne sont réellement que des cauchemars ? Tu crois franchement que passer Noël avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et recevoir cette foutue Marque pour mon anniversaire étaient vraiment les cadeaux que je souhaitais ? J'ai fait des choses terribles, j'en suis plus que conscient. Et j'essaye de me racheter une conduite. De devenir quelqu'un de mieux à défaut de quelqu'un de bien. Et je pensais que tu le croyais aussi. Apparemment je me suis trompé.

Il lança un regard indéchiffrable à Hermione avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, faisant vibrer tout l'appartement.

Hermione était restée assise, trop sonnée pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt.

Quelle partie de ce qu'il disait était vraie ? Que disait-il pour la toucher, elle ? Elle avait bien vu qu'il faisait des efforts avec elle, ne l'insultant plus. De temps à autre une légère moquerie transparaissait dans ses traits, mais c'était Malefoy, elle se serait plus inquiétée s'il avait perdu toute sa morgue et sa suffisance.

Elle avait passée trois semaines à discuter avec lui, à l'analyser, à chercher une faille pour tenter de deviner s'il était aussi sincère que ce qu'il laissait voir. Elle avait cru la trouver quand il avait eu l'air dégouté de travailler dans le monde Moldu, mais, et si sa réaction avait à voir avec autre chose ? Avec quoi alors ?

Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul sur tout ça. Sur elle-même aussi.

Elle avait besoin de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi avait-elle oublié de vivre ? Pourquoi s'était-elle enfermée dans son travail ? De quoi avait-elle peur ?

Elle avait besoin de voir ses amis…

* * *

Voili voilu...

Du coup au prochain chapitre, on verra (enfin) quelques autres personnes pour changer ! Et les choses vont continuer à bouger... Beaucoup trop de non-dits restent encore entre Draco et Hermione

A plouch'


	5. Chapter 5 : Parfum citrouille meringué

Hello à tous !

Me revoilà avec le cinquième chapitre de Jailbreak… Avouez, vous pensiez que je vous avais oublié :p

Voici un chapitre un peu spécial puisque Draco n'apparait pas, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, il reviendra très vite, ne vous inquiètez pas !

Vu que pour le moment je fais tout du point de vue d'Hermione (ce qui n'est pas facile et trèèèèès frustrant), ça pourra arriver de temps à autre, mais je crois que ce sera le seul chapitre où il n'apparaitra absolument pas…

Enfin bwef, enjoy ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Parfum citrouille meringué à la pistache

* * *

Attablée à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme, Hermione tentait de se faire toute petite pour se soustraire aux regards qui se posaient sur elle. La place où le glacier était situé n'était pas très grande, mais en cette journée ensoleillée du mois de décembre, de nombreux sorciers étaient venus faire du lèche-vitrine en prévision des achats de Noël. La boutique de Quidditch regorgeait déjà de monde et les gens continuaient d'y entrer, comme si leur vie allait dépendre de l'achat de ce nouveau balai… L'Eclair de Glace ? A moins que ce ne soit l'Eclair Givré ? Les gens se retournaient parfois vers elle les sourcils froncés, ou, pour les moins discrets, avec le doigt pointé dans sa direction. Elle entendait déjà les chuchotements qui devaient avoir lieu dans son dos « Tu crois que c'est elle ? » « C'est celle qui a aidé l'Elu à tuer Tu-Sais-Qui » « Je l'imaginais plus mignonne… » « Pourquoi elle n'est pas avec Potter et Weasley sur les dernières couvertures de magazine ? » « Tu crois que je peux lui demander un autographe ? »… Et ça pouvait continuer longtemps. Hermione plongea la tête dans ses mains en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

On ne la reprendrait plus à jouer les héros pour le monde sorcier, se jura-t-elle. Pour un peu elle aurait presque regretté d'avoir aidé à tuer Voldemort. Enfin, non, peut-être pas à ce point-là tout de même se raisonna-t-elle. Ce qu'ils avaient fait, avec ses deux meilleurs amis, personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. Elle le disait sans prétention et ne le regrettait pas. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui murmurer qu'elle n'aurait jamais terminé ainsi si la guerre ne lui avait pas volé toute son innocence. Parfois elle enviait les Moldus, eux qui n'avaient aucune idée d'au combien ils avaient frôlé une nouvelle guerre. Et cette fois, bien chanceux aurait été celui qui s'en serait sorti sans dommage…

Une main sur son épaule la tira de ses sombres pensées en sursaut. Sa main avait instinctivement serré sa baguette, cachée dans un fourreau à sa ceinture, avant de se détendre.

\- C'est nous, lui sourit gentiment Harry, sans mentionner le geste de défense qu'elle venait d'avoir.

La guerre n'avait laissé personne indemne.

Hermione se leva pour serrer ses deux meilleurs amis dans ses bras, les larmes aux bords des yeux. Comment avait-elle pu faire pour ne pas les voir pendant aussi longtemps ?

Ron, un peu gauche, s'assit face à elle, les oreilles rouges et le regard baissé. Hermione se racla la gorge pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir leur dire ?

\- Et si on commençait par commander ? Je meurs de faim ! proposa Harry.

Tout le monde acquiesça et une plume accompagnée d'un parchemin arriva pour noter la commande.

\- Je vais prendre le parfum citrouille meringué à la pistache, se décida Hermione.

Le parfum était nouveau et lui semblait plutôt alléchant. Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace.

\- Merlin ! J'avais oublié à quel point tu aimais les glaces avec des goûts bizarres !

\- Mais pas du tout ! se récria Hermione, c'est vous qui n'osez pas tenter de nouvelles expériences !

\- Merci bien, mais je vais rester sur des parfums dont je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas m'empoisonner. Une fois ça m'a suffi ! Harry n'aura pas toujours du bézoard sous la main pour me sauver les miches…

Et les deux garçons commandèrent de concert la même glace qu'ils prenaient depuis des années. Hermione soupira de désespoir, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

La conversation s'arrêta le temps que Florian vienne leur déposer les commandes et les trois amis restèrent silencieux encore un peu, chacun goutant leur glace.

\- Alors… Comment ça se passe avec la fouine ? demanda Ron d'un ton hésitant et le regard légèrement fuyant.

\- Oh… Euuuh…

Hermione hésita. Elle le savait qu'elle aurait droit à cette question. Elle avait même préparé tout un discours pour montrer l'évolution de Malefoy. Et pourtant, face à Ron et Harry, rien ne sortait. Que pouvait-elle leur dire ? Que Drago savait maintenant utiliser des toilettes et un lave-vaisselle ? Ou qu'il l'avait envoyée bouler quand elle lui avait offert de bosser dans le monde Moldu ?

Harry se pencha en avant et posa sa main sur celle de son amie.

\- Ça va Hermione ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

\- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas… Je pensais que ça allait être à la fois plus simple et plus compliqué… Je veux dire… Il ne m'a pas insultée une seule fois depuis qu'il est arrivé. Et en même temps, on dirait qu'il ne veut pas avancer. Qu'il n'a pas envie de continuer à évoluer…

\- Ça, ça doit être parce qu'il n'a pas envie de vivre dans un monde rempli de Moldus ou de Nés-Moldus et qu'il regrette que Voldemort ait perdu, cracha le jeune Weasley.

\- Ron ! s'exclama Harry, empêchant ainsi Hermione de réagir.

Alors qu'elle-même se posait la question quelques minutes plus tôt, la voilà prête à prendre la défense de Malefoy contre son meilleur ami.

\- Quoi ? Ne me faites pas croire que vous pensez sincèrement qu'il puisse changer ?! On parle de la fouine là ! Celui contre qui tu as balancé ton poing en troisième année Mione ! Celui qui a failli tuer Dumbledore et dont le père est un salopard de Mangemort !

Sous le coup de la colère, Ron rougissait à vue d'œil.

\- Je… Si tu penses qu'il ne peut pas changer, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as supportée quand je me suis portée volontaire pour devenir sa garante ?

\- Parce que j'aurais été prêt à tout pour te faire sortir de ta torpeur Mione ! Tu me faisais peur ! On n'arrivait plus à rien avec toi, même quand on faisait l'amour tu ne réagissais plus, on aurait dit un Inferi !

\- Ron…, mumura Hermione, choquée.

\- Non attends, tu m'as posé une question alors laisse-moi finir. Tu sais quoi ? J'aurais été prêt à me rouler aux pieds de Voldemort s'il m'avait promis un moyen de te faire à nouveau réagir. Et quand tu es venue à ce procès, je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Si tout l'amour que je te porte en tant que meilleur ami et petit-ami ne suffit pas à te réveiller, peut-être que la haine de la fouine te fera bouger ? Mais maintenant dis-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'il a de plus que moi hein ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ? Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de travers, où je me suis trompé. Dis-moi !

Pendant sa diatribe Ron s'était levé, presque écumant de colère. Hermione se recula dans sa chaise, effrayée. Que se passait-il exactement ?

\- Ron…, murmura de nouveau la jeune femme, d'une voix rendue roque par l'appréhension.

Un éclair de colère brilla dans les yeux de son ami, tandis qu'Harry regardait la scène, impuissant.

\- Ah oui, parce que maintenant c'est moi qui te fais peur ? cracha Ron, la fouine t'a ensorcelée ou quoi ? Je croyais que tu nous avais appelée parce que tu étais revenue à la réalité, mais en fait non. Pas la peine de m'envoyer un hibou tant que la fouine sera dans les parages !

\- Ron !

Cette fois, ce fut la voix d'Harry qui tenta de retenir le roux mais, trop énervé, il se soustraya à la main amicale et partit sans se retourner, se fondant rapidement dans la foule venue faire quelques emplettes.

\- Mione…, souffla le jeune homme en voyant sa meilleure amie sur le point de fondre en larmes.

\- Est… Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer s'il te plaît ?

\- Essaye de comprendre Mione… ça fait presque un an qu'il vivait avec toi et il était tellement inquiet. Personne ne comprenait ce que tu faisais et il en a souffert plus que quiconque. Il pensait te faire réagir en rompant avec toi, mais tu n'as rien dit. Imagine sa réaction. Il s'est persuadé que tu ne l'aimais plus, que ton état venait de lui, que c'était de sa faute si tu avais perdu le gout de vivre. Tous les samedis il venait à la maison boire un verre de Whisky pour essayer de se remonter le moral, pour tenter de comprendre avec nous ce qu'il pouvait t'arriver et comment l'arrêter… Il était si malheureux Mione… Alors tu comprends, quand il a vu que Malefoy avait réussi ne serait-ce qu'à t'animer un peu il a perdu pied.

\- Alors tu es de son côté ?

\- Non Mione, soupira Harry, je ne suis du côté de personne. Je veux juste que tu ailles mieux. Même si c'est grâce à Malefoy pour le moment. Tu avais peut-être besoin de changer d'air, tout simplement ?

Hermione haussa les épaules. Si ça pouvait être aussi simple.

Mais elle le sentait tournoyer autour d'elle, ce sentiment d'inutilité, d'abandon. Comme s'il n'attendait qu'une seule brèche pour pouvoir se faufiler à nouveau et reprendre possession de son corps. Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer à ses amis ce qu'elle-même avait du mal à appréhender ?

\- S'il te plait, ne lui en veux pas trop, souffla Harry en serrant la main de son amie.

La jeune femme secoua la tête et retira sa main de celle d'Harry.

\- Je suis désolé. Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Il a même parler de… de nos… de nos ébats ! dit-elle tout bas en rougissant, tant qu'il ne se sera pas excusé pour la scène qu'il vient de faire, ce n'est pas la peine qu'il vienne me voir. Il n'est plus mon petit-ami comme vous me l'avez si bien rappelé tous les deux, il n'a plus le droit de vouloir régenter ma vie. Et j'ai donné ma parole pour la réinsertion de Malefoy. Tant qu'il sera dans sa période de probation, je resterai avec lui.

\- Tu le connais Mione. Il est toujours prompt à s'énerver mais il s'en veut toujours aussi vite. Je suis sûr qu'il regrette déjà ses paroles… Si ça se trouve il va revenir dans cinq minutes pour faire amende honorable !

Hermione haussa les épaules, désabusée.

\- On peut parler d'autre chose ? Ginny n'est pas venue avec toi ?

Harry eut un grand sourire à la mention de sa petite-amie.

\- Tu ne vas jamais croire ce qui lui est arrivé ! s'exclama-t-il, toute sa bonne humeur revenant d'un coup.

Et avec de grands gestes, il entreprit de le raconter à Hermione, arrivant même à lui soutirer quelques sourires au fil de ses pitreries. La jeune femme passa un excellent moment en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Ils se promirent de se revoir bientôt, avec Ginny cette fois-ci. Ils se séparèrent après une franche accolade, quelques larmes dans les yeux.

Et, contrairement à ce qu'Harry avait assuré, Ron ne revint pas.

* * *

Et voilà…

Alors que pensez-vous de la réaction de Ron ? D'Harry ?


	6. Chapter 6 : Gossip et révélations

Hum hum, kof kof…

Voilà la suite, avec absolument aucun retard !

Bon… Pour ma défense, j'ai pas arrêté de courir au boulot, puis j'ai pris quelques jours pour faire du bénévolat à une grosse compétition d'athlétisme (qui m'a reboostée à fond pour la fin de l'année tellement l'ambiance était dingue) et enfin j'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration pour une autre fic sur laquelle je travaille depuis longtemps et que j'avais un peu laissé de côté ces derniers temps (et qui n'est pas encore publiée)… Oui je sais, j'ai toujours eu le sens des priorités XD

J'en profite pour remercier les quelques personnes qui laissent des reviews à chaque chapitre (ou même à un seul d'ailleurs), vous imaginez même pas à quel point juste quelques mots sont motivants ! Je vous avoue aussi que je pensais avoir un peu plus de monde qui la commenterais au vu du nombre de lecteurs et de followers mais je ne vais pas me plaindre (du moins pas encore ^^)

Bref, je n'abandonne absolument pas cette fic, j'ai juste du mal à trouver du temps pour publier mes écrits… Je m'amuse trop à torturer Hermione grâce à Drago pour la laisser tomber :p

En plus j'ai bientôt fini de l'écrire donc pas d'inquiétude, la suite arrivera et la fin aussi… En son temps !

En attendant, je vous laisse avec la suite des aventures de nos protagonistes préférés et rendez-vous en bas de la page pour une petite review :)

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Gossip et révélations

* * *

Hermione ruminait encore de sombres pensées. Quel idiot ! Non mais sérieusement, quel idiot ! Bon d'accord, elle-même n'était pas totalement innocente dans l'histoire (franchement combien de personne s'étaient rendues compte plusieurs jours après que leur petit-copain les avait quittés ? Hermione était prête à parier qu'il n'y en avait pas des masses), mais de là à taper un scandale devant chez Fortarôme, alors que c'était la première fois qu'ils se revoyaient depuis quelques mois ? Sans compter la journée du procès bien sûr. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Hermione lui en voulait. En plus, avec ce coup d'éclat, elle n'avait pas osé demandé à Harry pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais écrit durant tout ce temps, de peur de le froisser lui aussi. Et la réponse lui manquait cruellement. Pourquoi ses amis n'avaient-ils pas essayé de la contacter ces dernières semaines ? Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Qu'avait-elle encore raté ?

Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la sonnette de sa porte retentit. Ce fut en entendant des bruits de pas dans son couloir qu'Hermione jura tout bas. Elle avait oublié d'annuler son rendez-vous hebdomadaire avec Drago... Elle n'avait absolument pas assez de forces pour supporter son sarcasme habituel. Surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis leur grosse dispute sur le sujet Moldu.

La jeune femme voulait comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui elle voulait passer la journée emmitouflée dans son plaid à manger de la glace, devant n'importe quelle série adolescente, si possible romantique, histoire de s'enfoncer un peu dans sa mélancolie. Elle en était déjà à la moitié de son pot et au troisième épisode de Gossip Girl lorsque Drago fit son entrée. Hermione tenta tant bien que mal de cacher la glace sous le plaid et d'éteindre la télé avant qu'il n'atteigne son salon, mais le sourire moqueur du Serpentard lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle avait été grillée.

D'un geste du doigt il lui indiqua qu'il lui restait de la vanille sur le bout du menton. Rouge de gêne, la Gryffondor se précipita vers la cuisine pour tout nettoyer. Elle profita du robinet pour se frotter vigoureusement la figure et essayer de paraître moins fatiguée et triste qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Cela ne dut pas fonctionner comme elle le souhaitait car en retournant dans le salon, Malefoy la regarda d'un air perplexe.

\- Tu t'es fait écraser par un Eruptif ou tu as juste mal dormi ? s'enquit-il aimablement.

Hermione lui jeta un regard assassin, agacée par sa nonchalance.

Comment faisait-il pour être toujours aussi… Parfait ? Col de chemise toujours bien plié, cheveux impeccablement coiffés, et pantalon superbement taillé. C'était simple, il semblait souvent sortir tout droit d'une gravure de mode. Et ce n'était pas juste !

Se rendant compte qu'elle le détaillait ostensiblement depuis plusieurs secondes, la Gryffondor se remit à rougir et, pour se donner une contenance, partit se rassoir sur son canapé, farfouillant dans les feuillets qui tapissaient sa table basse.

\- Mal dormi, répondit-elle, plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se sentait obligée de répondre à sa question, pour le moins ironique. Drago fronça les sourcils, soudain pensif. Mais à quoi pouvait-il bien penser ? Hermione aurait payé cher pour le savoir à cet instant. Elle ne le comprenait pas. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils se criaient dessus. Et là il revenait, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Elle était perdue. Elle était trop habituée à côtoyer des gens qui exprimaient ce qu'ils ressentaient, et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

Drago décala du bout des doigts le plaid de la jeune femme, comme s'il répugnait à toucher quelque chose d'aussi banalement moldu qu'une couverture et s'assit sur le canapé, prenant appui sur l'accoudoir.

\- Bon alors, on reprend cette histoire de boulot ? s'enquit-il lorsqu'il comprit qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de débuter la conversation.

Hermione garda la bouche close, regardant le blond qui lui faisait face en plissant les yeux. Que Merlin se transforme en paire de guêtres en laine si elle comprenait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le cerveau Serpentesque de ce Malefoy ! Un jour il lui explosait littéralement à la figure pour avoir osé proposer qu'il essaye de travailler dans le monde moldu, et celui d'après il revient tout sourire pour en discuter ? Est-ce qu'il avait décidé de la rendre chèvre ?

Drago dut comprendre que la Gryffondor n'allait pas lui répondre tout de suite car il se cala plus confortablement dans le canapé en soupirant. Il remit machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux en place avant de se lancer.

\- Tu crois que je ne veux pas travailler parmi les Moldus pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as crié dessus hier…

\- Tu m'as explicitement dit que tu ne le voulais pas, corrigea Hermione en regardant avec attention un point invisible derrière sa télévision.

\- Non Granger, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas travailler _pour_ eux. En fait, je ne veux plus jamais travailler _pour_ qui que ce soit. Tu comprends ? demanda le blond en insistant bien sur le mot qui le dérangeait, les yeux brillants de colère contenue.

Et la jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer. Oui elle comprenait parfaitement. Etre son propre maître. Ne pas obéir à des ordres qui sont contre ses idéaux. Rester maître de ses actions et de ses valeurs. Qui n'en rêvait pas après la guerre qu'ils avaient vécue ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'insister un peu, juste pour être sûre du message que tentait de lui faire passer Malefoy.

\- Tu voudrais me faire croire qu'aller dans le monde Moldu ne te dérangerait pas ?

Pendant une demi-seconde elle eut la dérangeante impression que le Serpentard se moquait d'elle. Puis la sensation disparut et Drago prit un air on ne pouvait plus sérieux pour répondre.

\- Mon père, dit-il en appuyant fortement sur ce mot, m'a inculqué depuis tout petit que les Nés-Moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés nous sont inférieurs. Qu'ils sont la lie de notre société. Que nous, les Sangs-Purs, sommes les derniers détenteurs de la vraie magie et qu'on ne devrait jamais s'abaisser à ne serait-ce que parler à l'une de ces sous-catégories. Et pourtant. Mon propre père a décidé de servir un Sang-Mêlé. Un Sang-Mêlé d'une puissance effarante alors que d'après lui, ils étaient tous faibles et dénués de pouvoirs. Comment continuer à croire en ses préceptes alors que visiblement, lui-même n'y croyait pas ? La chute a été douloureuse, je te le concède. J'ai toujours du mal à différencier ce que je sais de ce qu'il m'a appris. Mais je travaille dessus tous les jours pour essayer de changer. Pour ne pas devenir comme lui. Devenir quelqu'un. Juste ça. Devenir moi.

Hermione garda le silence un instant, pour être sûre que sa voix ne la trahisse pas quand elle prendrait la parole. Si un jour on lui avait dit que ces mots sortiraient de la bouche de Malefoy, elle aurait bien ri. Et traité son interlocuteur de fou.

\- Je ne dis pas que les Moldus sont devenus mes meilleurs amis hein, lâcha Drago, condescendant, mais que côtoyer leur monde pour un temps déterminé dans l'optique de me réinsérer dans le monde sorcier pourrait être un moindre mal compte tenu du contexte…

Là, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à saisir le sous-entendu. Les rumeurs, les regards haineux, les murmures sur le passage, les gens qui s'écartent de peur que le mal ne se transmette par simple contact, parfois les coups qui pleuvent dans un coin de ruelle sombre. Oui. Pour Malefoy, vivre un peu chez les Moldus, parmi des gens qui ne connaissaient ni sa famille ni son passé, pourrait être bénéfique…

\- Bon alors, dit-elle en feuilletant ses papiers, qu'est-ce que j'avais trouvé déjà ?

Et les deux jeunes gens se plongèrent dans les coupures de journaux pour trouver le travail idéal.

L'après-midi passa à une vitesse folle et le soir revint. Drago partit après avoir terminé d'écrire un faux CV et une magnifique lettre de motivation pour travailler dans un magasin de musique. Ils enverraient le tout le lendemain matin, ensemble, avant qu'elle ne retourne au boulot.

Le seul fait de penser au Ministère lui enleva le peu de force que Drago lui avait donné en discutant avec elle cet après-midi. Elle ne voulait pas y retourner. Elle voulait travailler dans quelque chose où elle verrait les choses avancer. Réellement. Parce qu'au Ministère, tout était question de politique et de pot de vin. Même au Département des Mystères. Depuis qu'elle y était, Hermione n'avançait à rien malgré le temps et l'énergie qu'elle y dépensait. Et cela la rongeait bien plus sûrement que de s'être fait larguer sans même le savoir.

La jeune femme se força à penser à autre chose. Comme… Ginny tient ! Elle se souvint du sourire extatique d'Harry quand il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Elle était si contente pour sa meilleure amie ! Et cela expliquait sans doute aussi les longs mois de silence de la petite rousse. Elle avait sans doute dédié toute son énergie à la réalisation de son rêve !

Hermione fut soudain prise d'une envie subite et se leva de son canapé pour se diriger vers son bureau et le papier à lettre. Elle rédigea une courte missive qu'elle plia et rangea dans une enveloppe avant de la donner à son hibou. Un cadeau d'Harry quelques mois après la mort de Pattenrond, à la fin de la guerre. La perte de son chat avait beaucoup fait souffrir la Lionne et lorsque le hibou était apparu, Hermione avait été heureuse qu'Harry ait compris qu'elle ne voulait plus de chat pour le moment.

Elle regarda le magnifique hibou gris s'élancer dans le ciel nocturne de Londres et retourna s'assoir dans son salon. Elle était à peine installée qu'une chouette qu'elle connaissait bien fit soudain irruption dans son appartement. Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'oiseau.

* * *

Alors alors…

Que pensez-vous de la petite discussion avec Drago ?

Vous avez compris la bonne nouvelle concernant Ginny ? :p

A qui vous pensez qu'Hermione a écrit à la fin du chapitre ?

Et qui envoie une chouette à la Gryffondor ?

A bientôt pour la suite ! :D


	7. Chapter 7 : Lingerie et apéro

Bijour bijour !

Comment va en ce bientôt jour d'Halloween ?

Non je n'ai absolument aucun retard, je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire ! Bon ok… Mea culpa ! Faut dire que j'en ai fait des choses durant ces nombreux jours écoulés ! Comme… M'occuper des écuries avec ma cousine, aller à Montpellier pour le boulot, puis aller voir des moutons dans le Larzac, me péter le dos à un concours de saut d'obstacle (qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas sauter sans le cheval ?)… Et j'en passe ! Du coup j'avoue que l'écriture de ce chapitre a été un peu fragmentée, même si j'ai essayé d'homogénéiser un peu le tout.

Merci à HisalysRose pour sa relecture et bonne lecture à vous :)

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Lingerie et apéro

\- Ok Hermione, tu inspires et tu expires, tout se passera bien. Tu vas juste retrouver ta meilleure amie et boire un verre. Et aussi amener Malefoy à son travail en passant par le métro. Tu verras, tout va bien se passer. Respire Hermione.

La Gryffondor était placée devant son miroir, regardant d'un air paniqué les affaires éparpillées entre son lit et le sol de sa chambre. Ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué que ça de choisir une tenue pour sortir ! Elle ne s'était pas posée autant de questions quand il s'était agi de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis. La mention de Ron la fit légèrement sourire. Le hibou qu'il lui avait envoyé quelques jours plus tôt pour s'excuser lui avait fait énormément plaisir, et bien qu'elle ne lui ait pas encore répondu (elle voulait quand même le faire mariner un peu) elle savait déjà qu'elle lui avait pardonné. De toute façon elle avait toujours était nulle pour faire la tête. Et si la guerre lui avait appris une chose, c'était bien qu'on ne savait jamais de quoi les lendemains étaient faits. Alors perdre son temps à bouder quelqu'un ne servait absolument à rien.

\- Bon alors, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en tournant autour de son lit, on répète. Pas cette jupe parce que ça fait trop habillé, pas ce T-shirt parce que j'ai oublié de le repasser, pas ce pull, il fait trop vieux, pas ce…

\- Tu devrais mettre ce chemisier rose pâle avec le jean cintré là, indiqua poliment une voix venant de l'entrée sa chambre.

\- De… Kiiiiiiaaaa !

Et d'un gracieux bond de souris effrayée, Hermione se retrouva assise derrière son lit, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus sa couverture jaune canari, elle put apercevoir un jeune homme blond platine, adossé tranquillement contre le chambranle de sa porte, pas du tout gêné de l'avoir trouvée à moitié nue dans son appartement.

\- J'ai toqué en bas et comme tu ne répondais pas, je me suis permis d'entrer comme d'habitude. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu l'heure, mais on devrait être partis depuis cinq minutes déjà si je me réfère à l'emploi du temps que tu m'as laissé hier…

\- Sors… Sors de… Sors de cette chambre ! IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Elle ne put voir le haussement d'épaule et le petit sourire qu'arbora un cours instant Drago avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans le couloir.

Hermione enfila rapidement ce que lui avait conseillé le Serpentard sans se poser de question (tout plutôt qu'il la revoie à nouveau en sous-vêtements !) et dut se rendre à l'évidence que le jeune homme avait l'œil sûr. L'ensemble était parfait pour une journée dans le monde moldu. Elle jeta un rapide sort à ses chaussures à talon pour qu'elles soient plus confortable et sortit de son antre en essayant de garder une tête calme et avenante.

Surtout ne pas rougir, surtout ne pas rougir, surtout ne… L'habituel échauffement de ses joues au moment où il leva les yeux vers elle lui indiqua qu'elle venait d'échouer lamentablement.

\- Hum, bon on y va ? demanda-t-elle pour se donner une contenance tandis que Drago, face à elle, esquissait un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret.

\- Fichu Malefoy, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en sentant le rouge de ses joues s'intensifier.

\- Tu as dit quelque chose ?

\- Sors d'ici !

Pas dupe pour deux Mornilles, le sourire du blond s'agrandit. Il fit tout de même ce que lui demandait Hermione et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la rue, en direction du métro. Le magasin de disque était seulement à 3 stations et ensuite elle pourrait marcher un peu avant de retrouver Ginny et boire un verre.

\- …Sous terre ?

\- Hein ?

Malefoy se renfrogna, visiblement peu content du manque d'intérêt flagrant que la Gryffondor affichait à son encontre. La jeune femme soupira. Ce qu'il était susceptible quand même ! Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu exprimer le fond de sa pensée, il se répéta.

\- Les Moldus voyagent sous la terre ?

\- Euuuh… Oui ? C'est le principe du métro en fait. C'est plus pratique pour éviter les bouchons sur la route le matin. Ils n'ont pas tous le réseau de Cheminette, si c'est ce que tu allais dire, dit-elle en lui coupant la parole.

Drago marmonna quelque chose de façon indistincte, ce qui fit pouffer Hermione. Le voir grimacer de dégoût dans les escalators en regardant les Moldus s'injurier pour une bousculade et les chewing-gums collés par terre ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité.

\- Si tu continues de rire, je dis tout haut la couleur de tes sous-vêtements… A moins que tu n'en aies changé après mon passage éclair ?

Cela doucha considérablement la bonne humeur de la jeune femme, qui lui décocha son regard le plus noir. Aucun humour ce Malefoy. Il n'oserait tout de même pas faire ça… Si ? Dans le doute, Hermione se concentra pour ne pas céder au rire à chaque fois que Drago tentait d'éviter le contact avec un dos, une main ou un pied, ce qui s'avéra être quelque chose de particulièrement ardu en ce lundi matin. La « danse » qui en résulta valait le détour.

Ce fut avec un soulagement perceptible qu'ils arrivèrent en face de la boutique de musique qui venait d'engager le Serpentard. Hermione n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi il avait fait ce choix, mais elle n'avait pas osé lui demander d'explications, se disant que lorsqu'il se sentirait en confiance avec elle il lui expliquerait.

Resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou, elle lui dit au revoir tandis que la cloche de la porte d'entrée tintait, signalant son arrivée au gérant. Elle le surveilla cinq minutes, le temps que le propriétaire le salue et commence à lui expliquer le fonctionnement du magasin puis reprit son chemin, profitant tranquillement de l'air frais matinal. Ginny et elle avaient choisi d'un commun accord de ne pas se retrouver dans le monde sorcier, histoire d'éviter les coups d'œil en coin et les murmures sur leur passage.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas retournée dans le monde moldu, mais rien ne semblait avoir changé. Les magasins étaient toujours là, le petit café tenu par une vieille aigrie et les crottes de chien aussi. Dommage.

Elle s'arrêta pour regarder une devanture particulièrement bien décorée, admirant une robe d'un bleu au moins aussi profond que son décolleté, avant de soupirer en regardant son prix. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait l'acheter d'ici deux ou trois ans, quand elle aurait assez économisé ?

Haussant les épaules elle reprit sa marche en accélérant un peu. Elle allait finir par arriver en retard sinon ! Et connaissant maintenant l'emploi du temps chargé de sa meilleure amie, elle ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même si elles n'avaient pas le temps de discuter de tout et de rien.

Enfin elle aperçut une longue tignasse rousse à la terrasse du café où elles s'étaient données rendez-vous. Comme mue par un sixième sens, la personne à qui appartenait cette chevelure se retourna et la héla d'un grand geste de la main avant de sauter de sa chaise et de courir vers elle. Hermione eut juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras que Ginny se jetait dedans, tout sourire.

\- Mioooooooooone ! Je suis tellement contente de te voir enfin ! Tu nous as vraiment fait peur ces derniers temps tu sais ? Comment tu vas ? C'est vrai ce que m'a dit Harry, tu travailles à la réinsertion de Malefoy ? Et…

Ce fut en riant qu'Hermione leva les bras en l'air, comme pour se rendre.

\- Attends deux secondes Gin', laisse-moi commander un Gin Tonic et ensuite tu auras le droit de me poser toutes les questions que tu veux, ça te va ?

\- Deal ! s'exclama la jeune femme en retournant s'asseoir à sa place.

\- En attendant, raconte-moi tout ! Tu dois être tellement contente, ton rêve se réalise enfin !

Ginny hocha vigoureusement de la tête.

\- C'est énormément de travail d'être dans l'équipe A des Harpies, je dois être sur le terrain quasiment tous les jours, mais oui c'est une chance incroyable… Enfin sauf pour l'ancien Poursuiveur… Mais Merlin ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils m'auraient choisie moi ! Je veux dire, je sors à peine de Poudlard… Mais ils disent que j'ai du potentiel et qu'il faut l'exploiter maintenant. Ils veulent investir dans le long terme et préfèrent prendre quelqu'un de jeune plutôt que quelqu'un qui a déjà fait ses preuves mais qui partiraient à la retraite après deux saisons. Ils disent qu'ils construisent une équipe dont l'objectif est la coupe d'Angleterre dans deux ou trois ans ! Tu imagines la pression que je traîne ? Et Harry qui doit me supporter le soir quand je rentre de l'entraînement… Si j'ai le temps de rentrer bien sûr. Heureusement qu'il est là et qu'il est si compréhensif. Il sait ce que c'est que d'avoir une passion et de vouloir la suivre jusqu'au bout…

Hermione écouta son amie sans l'interrompre une seule fois, contente d'observer la vitalité et la joie débordantes qui l'habitaient. Elle tenta d'oublier le petit pincement au cœur qu'elle venait de ressentir à la mention de la « passion » que Ginny venait d'évoquer. Elle-même n'avait rien qui la poussait en avant, qui la motivait à se lever le matin et lui donnait le sourire avant de se coucher le soir. Son job au Ministère ne la passionnait plus, l'avait-il déjà passionnée un jour ? et baby-sitter Malefoy, bien que s'avérant nettement plus intéressant que son job réel, n'était pas à proprement parler une passion.

La jeune femme se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu le fil de la conversation quand une main apparut dans son champ de vision, la faisant sursauter. Ginny la regardait, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres mais les yeux légèrement plissés par l'inquiétude et son Gin Tonic était posé devant elle sans qu'elle n'ait vu le serveur le lui apporter.

\- Tu disais quelque chose ? s'enquit la jeune femme avec une grimace d'excuse.

\- Maintenant que tu es servie, c'est à toi de me raconter ta vie !

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire tu sais…, répondit Hermione en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- Alors parle-moi de Malefoy ! Il est toujours aussi canon ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, se retenant avec peine de recracher le contenu de son verre sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie.

\- Hein ? De ? Quoi ? réussit-elle à coasser avant de se mettre à tousser pour éviter de mourir étouffée au Gin Tonic. Il y avait des morts plus glorieuses tout de même… Surtout après avoir survécu à Voldemort, songea-t-elle.

\- Allez quoi ! On n'est juste que toutes les deux, sans nos deux nigauds d'amis slash frère slash petit-ami slash ex… Oups, trop tôt ? s'excusa Ginny en voyant Hermione blanchir à la mention de Ron en tant qu'ex.

\- Non… ça va, répondit-elle après un court instant. Harry t'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé chez Fortarôme ?

Ginny acquiesça.

\- Si ce n'était pas mon frère, crois-moi qu'il aurait déjà deux oreilles et trois doigts en moins ! A chaque main. En tout cas, il a entendu parler du pays.

\- Il m'a envoyé une lettre il y a quelques jours pour s'excuser…

\- Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

\- Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais vraiment su faire la tête très longtemps… Surtout après tout ce qu'on a traversé ensemble. Je vais lui répondre en rentrant ce soir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Avec lui ? précisa-t-elle en voyant l'incompréhension d'Hermione.

\- Rien… Enfin je ne souhaite pas que l'on se remette ensemble si c'est ta question. Je pense que Ron a bien fait de me quitter. Que ce soit pour son bien à lui ou le mien. On a pris des chemins trop différents après la guerre, et même s'il restera toujours mon meilleur ami quelle que soit sa stupidité, je pense que l'on mérite tous les deux mieux que ce que l'on pourrait s'offrir.

\- Je vois… Et je suis heureuse de retrouver un peu de ma Mione combattante qui réfléchit toujours trop ! D'ailleurs, maintenant que la question de Ron est réglée, si on retournait à notre troupeau de Sombrals… Enfin à Malefoy ? Avoue-le qu'il est canon quand même ! On dirait une gravure de mode sur pattes !

\- Non, franchement je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, réfuta Hermione avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, bon c'est vrai qu'il a un sourire assez mignon quand il arrête de se moquer de moi, il a des muscles bien dessinés, ses cheveux donnent envie de fourrer ses mains dedans pour tout ébouriffer, il a un certain sens de l'humour et ses yeux gris sont vraiment électrisants et…, dit-elle en s'arrêtant net, effrayée par sa propre verve. Le regard de vainqueur qu'arborait Ginny lui fit comprendre qu'elle était vraiment dans la bouse d'Eruptif jusqu'au cou.

\- Hum hum… Et sinon à part ça tu ne le trouves pas canon ? Avoue que tu craques complètement sur lui en fait, se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

\- Non mais pas du tout ! De toute façon quoi que je dise ça va se retourner contre moi pas vrai ?

Ginny hocha la tête pour marquer son accord et changea de sujet de conversation comme si de rien n'était. Hermione fut ravie d'apprendre que la nouvelle Poursuiveuse des Harpies de Hollyhead avait en fait pris son après-midi pour rester avec elle et elles s'organisèrent une virée dans les magasins moldus pour fêter leurs retrouvailles.

Ce fut les bras chargés de sacs au contenu hétéroclite qu'elle arriva devant le magasin de musique pour récupérer Drago. Elle attendait depuis à peine quelques minutes quand un passant la bouscula en l'insultant copieusement pour son manque d'attention, la déséquilibrant. Elle aurait fini les fesses contre le trottoir si une paire de mains secourables ne l'avait pas retenue au dernier moment. Elle s'apprêtait à se répandre en remerciements lorsque son sauveur lui vola la politesse.

\- La prochaine fois, si tu veux profiter de mon corps parfaitement sculpté, dis-le simplement Granger, ce sera moins dangereux pour toi.

La maintenant familière teinte de rouge colora rapidement ses joues alors qu'elle se dégageait maladroitement du jeune homme. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler rapidement, se souvenant de ce que Ginny lui avait dit un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Non, décida-t-elle finalement, Drago était canon, mais elle ne pouvait pas être en train de tomber amoureuse de lui. Il restait un Malefoy après tout. Et c'était bien connu. Ils se détestaient. Même si ces dernières semaines en sa compagnie avaient été beaucoup plus agréables que prévues et que…

\- Bon y va ou on reste plantés là en attendant le père Noël ?

La voix du blond l'arracha à ses pensées et elle se mit en marche sans le regarder.

Fichu Malefoy…

* * *

Voilà voilà…

Alors, que pensez-vous de la « prise de conscience » d'Hermione ?

Vous aviez deviné la bonne nouvelle de Ginny ?

A bientôt pour le prochain épisode !

Tiph'


	8. Chapter 8 : Un travail peut en cacher

Hello tout le monde,

J'ai encore pleins d'excuses pour ce retard, vous pouvez prendre au choix, une petite chienne abandonnée dont je me suis occupée pendant quelques semaines le temps de lui trouver une nouvelle famille aimante, le boulot où le travail était plus conséquent que ce que je croyais, mes amis, à cause de qui je suis sortie plus souvent que prévu, le cheval parce que j'aime ça et que ne compte pas le temps quand je suis aux écuries, et un autre projet d'écriture qui avance bien et dont j'avais une deadline à respecter…

Voilà voilà pour moi ! Et vous ? En vacances ? Si c'est le cas, profitez bien !

Je remercie tous ceux qui continuent à me lire et qui me laissent des reviews à chaque fois, vous n'imaginez pas quel bien ça peut faire ! (ou peut-être que si justement ?)

Encore merci à HisalysRose pour ses corrections !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Un travail peut en cacher un autre

* * *

\- Mais du coup pourquoi tu y restes ?

La question prit Hermione de court.

\- Hein ?

Le soupir éloquent de Malefoy lui valut un regard noir et une injure grommelée. Ces derniers jours c'était devenu une habitude pour la jeune femme, une remarque ou un geste du Serpentard et la voilà sur la défensive, pestant contre lui et ses manières de petit noble.

\- Pourquoi tu ne démissionnes pas si ton boulot ne te plaît pas ? répéta Drago en prenant soin de bien prononcer toutes les syllabes, comme s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un de particulièrement stupide.

Le contenu du verre d'Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à ne pas sortir de son récipient pour se déverser inopinément sur la tête du blondinet qui lui faisait face.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Tu viens de me dire presque mot pour mot que tu n'aimais pas ton travail, qu'il était trop loin de la réalité et que tu voulais plus de terrain ou de contacts, que ce soit avec les humains ou les créatures magiques. Alors moi je te dis de démissionner et de trouver un secteur qui te plaira plus.

\- Et en attendant de trouver, je fais comment exactement pour vivre sans salaire pendant plusieurs mois ? Désolée de te l'apprendre, mais on n'a pas tous un compte débordant de Gallions à Gringotts pour acheter tout ce qui nous passe par la tête…

\- Tu as déjà dépensé toute la récompense qui allait avec ton Ordre de Merlin première classe ? demanda Drago avec de grands yeux.

Hermione baissa les yeux, gênée.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu la toucher, elle ne me paraissait pas méritée…

\- Tu l'as refusée ? se récria Drago en l'interrompant, épouvanté que quelqu'un ait pu refuser de l'argent offert. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors n'étaient décidément pas faits du même bois…

\- Disons plutôt que je l'ai redonnée. Tu sais que Pomona Chourave a repris la tête de l'orphelinat sorcier après que Neville soit devenu le nouveau professeur de Botanique à la fin de la guerre ? Il était vraiment dans un sale état et nécessitait de gros travaux pour pouvoir de nouveaux accueillir des enfants… Du coup je lui ai fait une donation…

Malefoy soupira longuement en se renfonçant dans le canapé et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Vous les Gryffondors, vous êtes vraiment des Blaireaux cachés.

\- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment…

\- Ce n'en était pas un, indiqua inutilement Drago.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de soupirer avant de se redresser.

\- Et si on se concentrait plutôt sur ta carrière avant la mienne ? Je te rappelle que de nous deux, c'est moi la garante et toi le prisonnier…

\- Ça je ne risque pas de l'oublier…

La gêne tendit légèrement les épaules de la sorcière à cet énoncé. Elle n'avait pas voulu lui rappeler son statut de manière aussi crue. Le silence s'installa un instant avant qu'elle ne se racle la gorge pour se lancer.

\- Vu que tu as commencé à bosser dans le monde moldu et que cela se passe bien, j'ai pris la liberté de contacter le professeur MacGonagall pour avoir des informations sur la possibilité de s'inscrire en tant que candidat libre pour les ASPICs. Elle m'a renvoyé cette fiche d'inscription et la liste de fournitures avec le résumé des cours déjà donnés par les enseignants, dit-elle en agitant sa baguette pour attirer une pile de papiers jusqu'à elle, pour être maître des Potions, tu dois obtenir au minimum des Efforts Exceptionnels en Botanique, Histoire de la Magie, Sortilège, Soins aux Créatures Magiques et un Optimal en Potion… Et si tu peux, en Alchimie ce serait bien aussi.

\- Histoire de la Magie et Soins ? Mais pourquoi ? se lamenta Drago en levant les mains vers le ciel.

\- Arrête ton drama un peu, je sais de source sûre que tu es excellent en Histoire…

\- Oui bah c'est pas grâce à Binns hein, grogna-t-il.

\- Et que pour le cours de Soins, à part ton accrochage avec Buck, tu t'en sortais pas si mal, termina Hermione, sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si cet animal était assoiffé de sang !

Un regard meurtrier de la part d'Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'il ne gagnerait jamais cette partie. En bon Serpentard, il préféra donc s'abstenir et changea de sujet.

\- Et je pourrais passer les ASPICs quand ?

\- A la fin de l'année comme les élèves de Poudlard. Tu recevras ta convocation par hibou environ un mois à l'avance.

\- Mais je n'arriverai jamais à tout apprendre d'ici là ! se scandalisa Drago.

\- Je t'aiderai à réviser si tu veux, mais ne te prends pas pour plus bête que tu ne l'es. Si j'ai contacté la directrice, c'est que je sais parfaitement que tu en es capable.

\- C'est moi ou tu viens de me faire un compliment ?

Hermione haussa les épaules et fit sembler d'admirer son pot de fleur. Si Neville voyait l'état de la plante à l'intérieur, il lui en voudrait à mort. Pour une sorcière émérite, elle n'avait décidemment pas la main verte. Son regard dériva vers l'horloge et elle sursauta.

\- Zut ! Je vais être en retard à mon rendez-vous ! Je te laisse, à plus tard ! cria-t-elle en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Drago eut à peine le temps de se lever que la lionne revenait au pas de course dans le salon pour prendre son sac à main. Un sourire moqueur apparut sur les lèvres du blondinet.

\- Et je ne te permets pas non plus de te moquer ! s'écria Hermione sans le regarder, en disparaissant de nouveau dans le couloir.

La jeune femme dégringola les escaliers de son immeuble, buta contre la dernière marche, se sentit partir en avant, battit des bras pour garder son équilibre et se prit le mur en face d'elle. Une grimace éloquente salua son sauvetage. Le torse de Malefoy était beaucoup plus confortable…

Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle et vérifia que personne n'avait assisté à la scène. Seul le chien du concierge battait frénétiquement de la queue derrière la porte vitrée du bureau. Reprenant ses esprits, Hermione sortit en courant de l'immeuble et rejoignit le Ministère, à une dizaine de minutes de chez elle. Sur le chemin, la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le Serpentard ne cessait de tourner dans son esprit. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si elle le voulait vraiment ? Pourrait-elle quitter son job comme cela ? Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle faisait, cela elle s'en rendait de plus en plus compte. Elle trainait des pieds le matin pour partir au travail et dès qu'elle avait un instant de pause, elle revenait à l'appartement pour s'occuper du cas Malefoy. Est-ce qu'elle serait prête à plonger dans l'inconnu pour échapper à la monotonie qui lui faisait face ? Hermione savait qu'elle devait faire des changements dans sa vie si elle ne voulait pas revenir à l'état apathique dans lequel elle était il y a encore quelques semaines. Est-ce que quitter son travail en faisait partie ? Ou sa baisse de motivation n'était-elle dû qu'à cette période de mal-être et allait revenir d'ici peu ?

Hermione se sentait perdue pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie. Son chemin avait toujours été tracé. A l'école, elle avait suivi Harry et Ron pour être sûre qu'il ne leur arrivait rien. Pendant la guerre, elle était restée à leur côté parce qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, qu'ils se battaient pour une grande cause et que c'était la seule chose à faire. Puis à la fin de la guerre, on lui avait proposé un job au Ministère qu'elle avait accepté, persuadée qu'elle allait pouvoir changer le monde. Et c'était là que tout c'était écroulé. Hermione s'était noyée dans son travail, avait oublié de vivre pour ne plus ressentir l'absence de tous ces gens qui avaient péri. Elle avait tout enfoui au fond d'elle et s'était éloignée de tous les amis qui lui restait. Et ce, sans s'en rendre compte.

L'arrivée au Ministère la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle salua rapidement la nouvelle stagiaire qui s'occupait de l'accueil, sa tête lui disait quelque chose mais elle était incapable de mettre un nom dessus, et monta dans l'ascenseur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un raclement de gorge moqueur retentit à ses côtés qu'elle pensa à lever la tête.

\- Neville ! s'écria-t-elle en sursautant, par la barbe de Merlin ! Tu viens de me faire une peur bleue !

Un sourire éclatant lui répondit tandis que le jeune homme la prenait dans ses bras pour la saluer.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais au Ministère ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? demanda Hermione.

\- Je ne donne pas de cours aujourd'hui alors j'en profite pour aller signer quelques papiers qui m'attendent. Tu sais que je vais devenir propriétaire de la moitié du Chaudron Baveur ? Avec Hannah on s'est lancés et on a racheté le bar à nous deux !

\- Non sérieux ? Mais c'est génial ça !

Puis prise d'une illumination subite elle lui proposa :

\- Tu veux qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ? J'ai une réunion qui ne devrait pas s'éterniser et après je suis libre !

Neville acquiesça en souriant.

\- Avec plaisir ! On peut se rejoindre à l'Atrium si tu veux ?

\- On fait comme ça alors ! A tout à l'heure ! dit-elle en sortant de l'ascenseur comme une rafale.

Avec un peu de chance elle serait à l'heure pour son rendez-vous…

Celui-ci avait à peine commencé que les pensées d'Hermione lui échappèrent de nouveau. Finalement, qu'elle soit venue ou pas n'aurait pas changé grand-chose. Personne ne lui demanda son avis sur le sujet de la réunion et elle aurait de toute façon était bien en peine de dire lequel c'était. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'horloge murale tourner lentement et son impatience grandissait d'autant. Neville allait devenir propriétaire du Chaudron Baveur… Combien d'autres nouvelles de ce genre avait-elle raté en se coupant du monde ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'avait pu devenir Luna ou même Lavande. Bien que cette dernière ne lui manqua absolument pas. Et les jumelles Patil ? Avaient-elles pu créer leur ligne de vêtements ?

Ce fut avec toutes ces interrogations qu'elle jaillit hors de l'ascenseur pour retrouver Neville au milieu de l'Atrium trois heures plus tard.

\- Désolée, souffla-t-elle en tentant de reprendre sa respiration, ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu !

\- Pas de soucis, je connais l'endroit idéal pour aller manger à cette heure de la journée ! Le transplanage d'escorte, ça te va ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui tendit la main avant de disparaître dans un Plop caractéristique. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent devant la porte du Chaudron Baveur, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter !

\- Bienvenue dans mon nouveau chez moi, déclama pompeusement Neville en ouvrant la porte.

Hermione le remercia d'un hochement de tête avant de découvrir l'intérieur de l'auberge. La jeune femme se sentit tout de suite à l'aise. La décoration avait été refaite dans des tons plus chauds et doux et les sièges semblaient confortables. Des photos datant de leur période à Poudlard étaient accrochées sur les murs et Hermione sourit de se retrouver sur l'une d'entre elles, supportant l'équipe de Quidditch aux côtés de Ron et Neville.

\- J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Nous avons prévu de demander l'avis de tous ceux qui sont sur ces photos avant d'ouvrir réellement l'auberge.

Ce fut en passant à côté d'une photo où un bébé semblait rire dans les bras de Nymphadora Tonks qu'Hermione répondit en souriant doucement.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, cet endroit est parfait. Tout le monde va adorer.

\- C'est un gros pari qu'Hannah a voulu prendre, mais je lui fais confiance pour réussir au mieux. Elle a vraiment le sens des affaires, répondit Neville avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

\- Toi je crois que tu es irrémédiablement amoureux mon petit Neville. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous ! dit-elle en l'enlaçant.

Ce fut en se dégageant de lui qu'elle aperçut Hannah derrière le comptoir.

\- Salut Hermione, ça fait plaisir de te voir aussi heureuse. Comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais mieux, répondit-elle honnêtement.

Oui. Elle savait qu'il lui resterait encore longtemps avant de pouvoir dire qu'elle allait bien, mais elle allait définitivement mieux.

\- Asseyez-vous, je vous attendais pour manger. On est en train de faire des tests pour les repas de la carte. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles !

Hermione eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir qu'Hannah revenait avec une entrée copieuse. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que la Gryffondor remarqua la bague qu'arborait la jeune femme.

\- Oh par Viviane, Merlin et tous les autres ! Vous allez vous marier ! s'exclama-t-elle en plaquant une main contre sa bouche.

Hannah rosit et se tourna vers Neville qui se tortillait sur sa chaise, ne semblant plus aussi à l'aise.

\- Il m'a demandé de l'épouser hier. Et j'ai dit oui.

\- C'est génial ! Vraiment. Toutes mes félicitations ! s'écria Hermione. Racontez-moi tout !

…Et les discussions durèrent jusqu'au dessert, qui fut au moins aussi bon que le reste du repas.

\- Hannah je n'en peux plus, soupira Hermione en passant une main sur son ventre, je crois que je n'avais plus aussi bien mangé depuis… Au moins une éternité !

Le couple en face d'elle éclata de rire.

\- Je dirais depuis Poudlard pour ma part. Les elfes de maison étaient vraiment de fin cuisiniers.

\- Et ils le sont toujours, agréa Neville. Tu sais que Minerva a réussi à les convaincre d'accepter un jour de congé par mois ainsi que deux Gallions ? Ils n'ont pas voulu de plus mais c'est déjà une grande victoire.

Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer, sentant un petit pincement de cœur familier. La cause des elfes de maison semblait avancer petit à petit, malgré quelques familles réfractaires. Encore un dossier qui n'avait plus besoin d'elle pour avancer.

\- D'ailleurs en parlant de Poudlard, reprit Neville, tu es au courant que Flitwick veut prendre sa retraite ?

\- Nooon ? demanda la Gryffonfor, et vous avez déjà trouvé quelqu'un ?

Le professeur de Botanique secoua la tête.

\- Flitwick voudrait prendre encore une année pour former le nouvel enseignant, pour qu'il y ait une continuité dans sa matière. Du coup il est en train d'étudier différentes candidatures avec Minerva. Pourquoi ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait être intéressé ?

\- Non, non, c'était juste de la curiosité, répondit la jeune femme en tournant la tête.

Hannah et Neville se regardèrent mais ne dirent rien.

\- Et toi alors, qu'est-ce que tu deviens exactement ? J'ai entendu dire que Malefoy n'est pas aussi exécrable qu'il n'y parait ?

A ces mots, Hermione rougit légèrement et leur sourit.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la discussion avec Drago ou de sa rencontre avec Neville et Hannah !

A bientôt,

Tiph'


	9. Chapter 9 : Cimetière et bac à sable

Hellooooo !

Me voilà (déjà !) avec la suite des aventures de Drago et Hermione… On arrive doucement vers la fin de cette histoire, même s'il leur reste encore un long chemin à parcourir pour s'en sortir.

Merci à ceux qui continuent de me suivre et aux nouveaux arrivants. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Cimetière et bac à sable

* * *

Hermione tournait en rond dans son appartement. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Neville lui avait parlé du professeur Flitwick et de sa retraite et elle ne cessait de repenser à cette conversation.

Et si ?

Et si elle tentait le coup ? Et si elle abandonnait ce poste au Ministère qui ne lui convenait absolument pas ? Et si elle retournait à Poudlard ?

L'ouverture de sa porte d'entrée la sortit de ses pensées.

\- Et la sonnette, c'est pour les blaireaux ? cria Hermione.

\- J'aurais pas aimé être un Poufsouffle, mais non, répondit tranquillement Drago en s'asseyant sur une chaise et en commençant à installer ses différents parchemins sur la table.

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais…

Drago haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. La Gryffondor le trouvait un peu maussade ces derniers temps, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en saisir la raison. Ses révisions avançaient bien et elle était persuadée qu'il réussirait ses ASPICS haut la main à la fin du mois. Cela ferait bientôt un an qu'ils cohabitaient tous les deux et ils s'y étaient remarquablement bien adaptés. Drago avait appris à ne plus venir frapper chez elle à des heures indues… D'ailleurs il ne frappait même plus du tout à la porte à bien y réfléchir, il se contentait de l'ouvrir et de s'inviter comme si c'était son deuxième chez lui… Et elle avait repris goût à la vie. S'occuper de Malefoy, lui apprendre à vivre comme un Moldu et se sentir utile, l'avaient transformée. Peu à peu, le Serpentard prenait son indépendance, ne venait plus aussi souvent dans l'appartement et Hermione se rassurait en se disant qu'il lui restait encore 4 ans de conditionnelle. Sans se l'avouer, elle savait qu'elle avait peur du moment où elle se retrouverait à nouveau seule. Allait-elle abandonner son combat ? Redeviendrait-elle apathique ? Dans ces moments-là, l'angoisse qui la saisissait lui paraissait insurmontable. Elle devait alors s'assoir dans un coin et s'obliger à respirer. D'abord une inspiration, puis une expiration.

C'était une de ces crises qui l'avait empêchée d'assister à la commémoration du 1er mai cette année encore. Drago l'avait retrouvée, tremblante, au pied de son lit, incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il s'était occupé de prévenir Harry et était ensuite resté avec elle jusqu'à ce que sa crise passe, plus de trois heures après. Ils n'étaient jamais revenus sur cet incident et elle ne l'en avait jamais remercié.

Hermione s'assit aux côtés du Serpentard et regarda ses notes.

\- Tu veux travailler sur les Soins aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je veux être sûr d'avoir bien compris cette histoire d'entretien de l'habitat pour les dragons. Il y a trop d'espèces différentes et j'en confonds encore la moitié.

\- Attends, je crois que je dois avoir un livre par là qui pourrait nous aider, dit-elle en se levant.

\- Bien sûr que tu en as un, marmonna Drago dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un sujet sur lequel tes livres ne portent pas ? répondit Drago, de manière presque agressive.

\- Si ça te dérange tant que ça, tu pouvais toujours continuer à réviser chez toi ! s'écria Hermione en faisant volte-face, rouge de colère, pour sortir de son appartement.

Non mais c'était quoi cette remarque ? Juste au moment où elle commençait à se dire qu'ils apprenaient à se comprendre, à s'apprécier peut-être même. Et voilà qu'il lui balançait son titre de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout à la figure ? N'en avait-il pas eu assez de l'insulter pendant leur scolarité ?

\- Hermione, attends !

La jeune femme entendit une chaise grincer et des pas se précipiter dans sa direction. Atteignant la porte de son appartement, elle s'empressa de la refermer avant que Drago n'arrive jusqu'à elle.

\- _Collaporta_ , souffla-t-elle.

Ça lui apprendra, songea-t-elle.

Hermione sortit de son immeuble et se dirigea vers le petit parc de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle venait toujours là quand quelque chose n'allait pas ou quand elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

S'asseyant lourdement sur le banc, elle soupira. Maintenant qu'elle était coincée hors de chez elle pour un temps indéterminé, que pouvait-elle faire ? Pourquoi Malefoy s'était-il énervé de la sorte ? Et elle ? Hermione savait qu'elle avait peut-être réagi de manière légèrement disproportionnée à la remarque du blondinet. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Heureusement qu'en ce début du mois de juin, il faisait beau et chaud, se dit-elle soudain. Parce que dans sa précipitation pour sortir de chez elle, elle en avait oublié de prendre une petite veste. En débardeur et jean en cette fin d'après-midi, la Gryffondor ne dénotait pas des jeunes mères de famille qui emmenaient leurs bambins jouer dans le bac à sable. Hermione s'amusa à essayer de deviner quel enfant appartenait à quel parent jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci les récupèrent pour différentes raisons, allant du « arrête de frapper ton frère avec cette pelle » au « il est l'heure de rentrer, mon professeur de yoga m'attend », en passant par le « oooh, mais comment tu as fait pour déchirer ton pantalon en restant assis dans le sable ? ».

A cet énoncé, Hermione ne put retenir un léger fou rire, qui passa inaperçu derrière une fausse quinte de toux. La jeune femme regarda petit à petit disparaître tous les enfants et frissonna. Le soleil disparaissait et la fraîcheur Londonienne prenait le dessus. Il allait être temps de rentrer. Qu'allait-elle dire en retrouvant Drago chez elle ? Privé de sa baguette hors des cessions spécifiques qu'elle organisait pour qu'il s'entraîne pour ses ASPICS, il n'avait pas pu sortir de son appartement. Allait-il être en colère ? Sûrement oui. On n'enfermait pas impunément un Malefoy, lui dirait-il.

Armée de sa détermination à ne pas baisser les yeux face aux reproches qu'il pourrait lui faire, Hermione se décida enfin à rentrer chez elle. Elle gravit les escaliers lentement et ouvrit sa porte d'entrée d'un informulé. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'aucune tornade blonde n'allait se jeter sur elle, la tension accumulée dans ses épaules s'évacua.

\- Drago ?

Aucune réponse.

Surtout ne pas paniquer, il n'avait pas pu disparaître comme ça. Avançant doucement, elle jeta d'abord un rapide coup d'œil à la cuisine – vide – avant de se diriger vers le salon. Drago était là, assis sur son canapé, son plaid sur les genoux et le regard dans le vague.

\- Tu pourrais pas répondre quand on t'appelle ?

Toujours pas de réaction.

Soupirant, Hermione se déchaussa rapidement et s'assit aux côté du Serpentard.

\- Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Le silence s'éternisa et la jeune femme se demanda un instant si Malefoy ne s'était pas transformé en statue.

\- Les Moldus, ça meurt beaucoup trop facilement.

\- Hein ?, fut à peu près la seule réaction qu'eut Hermione.

Cette fois Drago se tourna vers elle, le regard à la fois triste et hanté.

\- Nous les sorciers, la magie nous évite la plupart des maladies « moldues » et en plus elle allonge notre espérance de vie. C'est pour ça que beaucoup de Sangs-Purs se considèrent comme « supérieurs ». Mais ça veut aussi dire que les Moldus meurent plus tôt. Et que ça peut tomber sur n'importe qui, n'importe quand.

Dire qu'Hermione était perdue était un euphémisme.

\- Je suis désolée Drago, mais je ne comprends absolument pas où tu veux en venir, répondit-elle doucement, toute colère envolée devant ce visage perdu.

\- Mrs Meanpelt est décédée.

\- … Qui ?

\- La vieille dame qui habitait pas loin du magasin de musique… Celle avec le chien ? Elle m'a dit qu'elle te connaissait de vue. Je la croisais tout le temps et elle m'offrait même des cookies. Elle disait que j'étais un gentil garçon parce que je l'ai aidée à traverser une fois. Tu y crois, toi ? Elle a été la seule personne à me dire ça, comme ça, sans arrière-pensée. Elle voulait juste me remercier.

\- La vieille biq… dame ?! Je la pensais increv… Enfin…

La ferme Hermione, juste tais-toi ! pensa-t-elle très fort en fermant les yeux.

\- Je suis désolée pour toi, Drago. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un que tu appréciais sincèrement, répondit-elle finalement, sincère.

Le Serpentard leva un regard incertain sur elle.

\- Est-ce que… Je sais qu'elle a été enterrée, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver où… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

\- Bien sûr…

Et ce fut comme ça qu'un jeudi matin, qui aurait dû être comme les autres, Hermione se retrouva à l'entrée d'un cimetière en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, pour trouver la tombe d'une vieille dame qu'elle n'aimait pas et contre qui elle jurait toutes les fois où elle passait dans la petite rue et où elle manquait mettre le pied dans une des crottes de son roquet.

Ils remontèrent l'allée principale, lisant les noms sur les tombes et jetant parfois un œil sur les dates de naissance et de décès.

Mal à l'aise, Hermione resserra les pans de sa veste malgré la douce chaleur du jour. Drago glissa une main dans son dos pour la rassurer et elle ne pensa pas une seule seconde à s'en séparer. Elle n'avait pas spécialement de bons souvenirs avec les cimetières…

Ils tournèrent à gauche, puis à droite, suivant des petites allées et finirent par trouver la tombe de feu Mrs Meanpelt. Drago déposa un peu gauchement le petit bouquet de fleur qu'ils avaient acheté quelques rues plus haut et se redressa, indécis.

\- Tu peux dire quelque chose si tu veux. Dans ta tête si tu n'as pas envie que l'on t'écoute, expliqua Hermione en se serrant inconsciemment un peu plus contre lui.

Elle voulait le réconforter, partager sa chaleur… Et d'autres choses aussi, mais son cerveau refusa de s'appesantir sur ces sensations. Alors elle attendit sans rien dire. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, où elle espéra que Drago déverse ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Est-ce que tous les gens qui sont gentils avec moi vont mourir ?

Hermione voulut se reculer pour le regarder, surprise, mais la poigne du Serpentard autour de sa taille l'en empêcha. Elle se contenta donc de lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je veux dire, continua-t-il, Mrs Meanpelt est morte, ma mère est malade… Il n'y a plus que toi et le propriétaire du magasin de musique qui m'appréciez… Est-ce que vous allez mourir à cause de moi ?

\- Drago…

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra.

\- Peut-être que c'est Merlin qui me punit pour ce que j'ai fait ? Après tout, je suis un Mangemort. Je ne mérite pas d'être heureux. Je ne mérite pas qu'on m'offre des cookies. Je ne devrais même pas être ici. Tu aurais dû me laisser aller en prison. C'est tout ce que je mérite…

\- Arrête. Arrête de raconter des conneries, l'interrompit-elle, tu n'y es pour rien d'accord ? Et si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas prévu de mourir avant longtemps. Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas remarqué, mais tu m'as plutôt sauvé la vie au contraire. Avant que tu n'arrives, je n'allais pas bien. Vraiment pas bien. Tu m'as donné un nouveau but à poursuivre… Ça peut faire ringard, mais tu as donné un nouveau sens à ma vie. Quand à Mrs Meanpelt, pour une Moldue, elle était déjà vieille. Elle a eu une belle vie et je suis sûre que tu as embelli ses derniers mois. Mourir est la simple continuité de la vie, Drago. Ne crois pas que tu puisses avoir une quelconque incidence là-dessus.

Hermione s'arrêta là. Elle savait que Drago avait mentionné sa mère et une maladie. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait et ne savait pas quoi dire pour l'aider. Alors qu'elle le regardait, elle aperçut une larme au coin des yeux du Serpentard. Elle leva la main pour l'essuyer, caressant sa joue au passage. Drago l'attrapa pour ne pas rompre le contact et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Gris acier contre marron chocolat. Tristesse contre espoir. Espérance contre acceptation. Le cerveau d'Hermione décida d'arrêter de fonctionner.

Drago baissa doucement la tête vers elle, réduisant l'espace qui les séparait. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent enfin en un baiser doux amer et le cerveau d'Hermione eut juste le temps d'envoyer une dernière pensée avant de s'éteindre définitivement.

Il était temps.

* * *

 _Et le bisouuuuuuuuuuus !_

 _Enjoy it ? :D  
_


	10. Chapter 10 : Alchimie belette et MiamHib

Bijour bijour !

Oui je sais, cela fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas publié ^^'

J'ai eu un mois de février super chargé (à peine eu le temps de faire du poney, vous imaginez ?) et le nombre sidéralement faible de reviews pour le dernier chapitre n'a pas aidé à ma motivation je dois vous avouer…

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même ce chapitre qui devrait être l'avant dernier ! Et oui, mine de rien j'avance vers la fin de cette histoire (il serait temps me direz-vous).

Merci à **HisalysRose** pour ses corrections et ses encouragements à **Lyra Verin** pour son soutien :)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Alchimie, belette et Miam'Hibou

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant trois fois qu'Hermione passait devant la porte du bureau de son chef, s'arrêtait pour frapper et renonçait, indécise. Est-ce qu'elle allait oser ? Oui ? Non ? Les tableaux la regardaient passer avec intérêt, se demandant certainement quel était le but de ce manège.

Ce matin-là, elle avait pourtant été sûre d'elle. Elle avait terminé ses deux lettres, en avait confié une à son hibou et avait plié l'autre pour la ranger dans son sac à main avant de se diriger vers le Ministère d'un pas décidé. Elle n'avait plus été aussi légère depuis bien longtemps. Et pourtant, arrivée à l'instant fatidique, elle hésitait de nouveau. Etait-elle prête pour ce changement radical ? Vraiment prête ?

\- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La jeune femme pila alors qu'elle tournait le dos à la porte de son chef pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un de ses meilleurs amis, et ex accessoirement.

\- Ron ! Je… Euh… Et toi ? Tu n'es pas au magasin de ton frère ?

Le Gryffondor sourit.

\- Si, on est en train de faire les papiers pour la nouvelle boutique qu'on ouvre à Pré-au-Lard. Je vais en devenir le nouveau manager.

Puis son visage redevint sérieux.

\- Et toi, Mione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- … Je travaille au Ministère tu te rappelles ?

La discussion était fausse, empruntée, et Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la complicité qui les avait unis autrefois. Peut-être qu'elle devrait essayer de lui parler ? Ron ne parut pas lui tenir rigueur de son hésitation.

\- Je sais que je me suis mal comporté quand tu nous as annoncé que la fou… Malefoy vivait dans ton immeuble. Mais je suis toujours ton ami Mione, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre nous. Laisse-moi te le montrer pour une fois, s'il te plaît. Raconte-moi ce qu'il se passe.

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et haussa les épaules. Après tout… Pourquoi pas ?

\- J'ai une lettre de démission dans la main, et je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de faire la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie.

Ron pencha la tête sur le côté, son sourire espiègle revenant aussi vite.

\- Ce n'était pas notre relation, la plus grosse erreur de toute ta vie ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer avant de frapper son meilleur ami.

\- C'était même pas drôle.

\- Pourtant tu as rigolé.

Le silence s'installa quelques instant dans le couloir avant que Ron ne reprenne.

\- Cette lettre, si tu l'as écrite c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison non ? La Hermione que je connais ne serait jamais arrivée au Ministère avec sa démission sans y avoir réfléchi pendant au moins 150 ans et sans avoir retourné le problème dans tous les sens pendant au moins autant de temps. Fais-toi confiance, Mione. Si tu veux changer de vie et enfin commencer à l'apprécier, fonce.

Ces derniers mots, plus chuchotés que parlés, touchèrent la jeune femme.

\- Merci Ron. Bon, dit-elle en soufflant un coup, c'est le moment où jamais !

\- Attends ! l'arrêta Ron avant qu'elle ne frappe contre la porte.

\- Oui ?

\- Ginny est libre vendredi soir, elle va venir à mon appartement avec Harry pour le dîner et je me demandais si tu voulais venir aussi… Tu peux amener Malefoy aussi si tu veux. J'aurais quelque chose à vous annoncer.

Hermione acquiesça. Allait-il annoncer à sa sœur qu'il allait devenir le gérant de la boutique de Pré-au-Lard ?

\- D'accord, compte sur moi. Je ne pense pas que Drago voudra venir, mais je lui passerai l'invitation, merci.

Ron détourna le regard en rougissant, les mains au fond des poches de son pantalon.

\- Bon courage Hermione, tu ne devrais pas douter de toi. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu et enduré. Tu devrais savoir que rien ni personne ne peut te résister.

La jeune femme passa machinalement la main sur son bras, où l'on pouvait encore distinguer les cicatrices de la torture offerte par Bellatrix.

\- Ron ?

\- Oui ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.

\- Tu crois que je me trompe en faisant confiance à Drago ?

Ron la regarda un long moment avant de répondre.

\- Je pense que c'est toujours une sale fouine, mais si tu es t'entends bien avec lui, alors c'est qu'il en vaut la peine.

\- Merci Ron, dit-elle sincère, en le serrant dans ses bras.

L'étreinte ne dura que quelques secondes mais elle suffit à les faire sourire.

\- Bon, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu frappes à cette porte, sinon je suis sûr que tu vas finir par t'enfuir en courant !

Hermione lui tira la langue de manière très adulte avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour toquer à la porte de son supérieur.

* * *

\- Alors, alors ?

\- Deux secondes, laisse-moi au moins ouvrir l'enveloppe !

Hermione sautillait tout autour de Drago, tandis le Serpentard tentait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir la lettre qui devait contenir les résultats de ses ASPICS. Dire qu'il était stressé aurait été un euphémisme. Ces résultats allaient impacter le reste de sa vie et cela, Hermione en était parfaitement consciente. Elle était au moins aussi inquiète que lui.

En quelques mois, leur relation avait évolué dans un sens sur lequel ni la Gryffondor ni le Serpentard n'auraient parié à leurs débuts. Le baiser échangé dans le cimetière avait été totalement imprévu et pendant quelques secondes, Hermione avait eu peur que Drago n'accepte pas cet instant de faiblesse. La proposition qu'il lui avait faite après l'avait rassurée sur ce point. Et, quand elle s'était réveillée sous les doux ronflements du blond, elle s'était demandée où tout cela allait les mener.

Hermione n'avait toujours pas de réponse à cette question, mais ils avançaient à leur rythme, sans se mettre la pression, et cela lui convenait à merveille. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas eu que des moments heureux durant ces derniers mois. Entre les peurs inavouées de Drago quant à sa réussite aux examens et les remises en questions incessantes de la jeune femme, quelques engueulades avaient ronflé dans l'appartement. Pourtant, ils avaient toujours trouvé un moyen de se parler et de se réconcilier. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient enfin voir si leurs efforts avaient été récompensés.

\- Alors, dis-moi !

Drago avait levé la lettre de telle sorte que la jeune femme ne pouvait même pas l'atteindre en tendant les bras. Il prit un temps machiavélique à lire tout le contenu avant de commenter à voix haute.

\- Alors… Alchimie Effort Exceptionnel. Botanique Optimal. Histoire de la Magie Optimal. Soins aux Créatures Magiques Effort Exceptionnel. Sortilèges Optimal. Et Potions… Troll !

Puis, voyant la tête d'Hermione, il s'empressa de corriger.

\- J'ai eu Optimal, banane ! Je peux postuler à la formation de Maître des Potions !

Hermione prit mentalement note d'arrêter d'utiliser les expressions moldues, avant de le serrer contre elle pour le féliciter.

\- C'est génial ! Félicitations !

\- On va fêter ça ?

\- Où ça ?

\- J'ai bien ma petite idée, chuchota-t-il, rieur, au creux de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Celle-ci frissonna sous son souffle avant de le frapper du plat de la main.

\- Il est à peine quatorze heures !

\- Et alors ? C'est pas comme si je te proposais de prendre l'apéro, s'offusqua le blond, il n'y a pas d'heure pour profiter de moi !

Hermione pouffa et se laissa entraîner dans sa chambre.

* * *

Drago venait de poser sa tête sur le ventre de la Gryffondor, heureux. La jeune femme dessinait de lents cercles concentriques sur ses pectoraux en réfléchissant.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser ton cerveau en pause deux minutes ? lui souffla Drago en souriant.

\- Désolée.

\- Arrête de t'excuser.

\- Pardon. Enfin… Non. Désolée.

La rougeur familière monta rapidement aux joues d'Hermione alors que Drago riait silencieusement.

\- C'est si facile de te faire rougir. J'aime bien ça, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

\- J'aurais quelque chose à te demander… Ron m'a proposé de venir manger vendredi soir chez lui avec Ginny et Harry. Il paraît qu'il a quelque chose à nous annoncer. Est-ce que tu veux venir ? Ron t'a invité aussi.

\- La belette m'a invité ? Tu ferais faire n'importe quoi à n'importe quel homme pas vrai ? soupira Drago. Et tu me demandes ça juste après qu'on ait fait l'amour. C'est pas juste.

Le mot « amour » fit frissonner Hermione. Oui. Ils avaient fait l'amour. Encore maintenant elle avait du mal à analyser le sens de cette phrase.

\- Je me disais qu'on aurait pu officialiser notre relation à cette occasion aussi non ? Enfin, sauf si tu n'en as pas envie bien sûr...

A ces mots, Drago se redressa et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Il lui prit lentement le menton pour l'obliger à ne pas détacher son regard de lui.

\- Ecoute-moi bien d'accord ? Parce que je ne me répèterai pas. Je n'aurai jamais honte de toi alors pourquoi je voudrais me cacher ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrai te dire ça. Qui voudrait sortir avec un ancien Mangemort qui en prime porte le nom de Malefoy ?

Hermione le frappa doucement sur le ventre.

\- Tu sais bien que je ne pense pas ça.

Drago hocha la tête.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je vais venir avec toi vendredi chez la belette.

\- Tu… Hein ? Pour de vrai ? Et arrête de l'appeler la belette ! Son nom c'est Ron.

\- Rien que pour la tête ahurie que tu fais maintenant je suis heureux d'avoir dit oui, fanfaronna-t-il, avoue que tu ne t'y attendais pas !

La jeune femme maugréa avant de sourire.

\- J'ai hâte de voir la tête de tout le monde quand tu vas sonner à la porte !

Drago allait répliquer lorsqu'un bruit à la fenêtre les fit se retourner.

Un petit hibou les regardait d'un air impérieux derrière la vitre, une enveloppe avec un cachet de cire reconnaissable entre tous attachée à la patte.

Hermione s'empressa de sortir du lit, encore nue, et se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre. L'oiseau lui tendit la lettre et regarda Drago lui apporter quelques Miam'Hibou qu'il s'empressa de dévorer avant de repartir sans attendre de réponse.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? demanda Drago avec empressement.

Hermione eut un petit sourire mutin à sa question et lui demanda de se tenir tranquille le temps qu'elle ouvre l'enveloppe.

\- Alors, alors ?

\- Alors j'ai un entretien lundi à la première heure.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette fois, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours !

Tiph


	11. Chapter 11 : Ou comment se retrouver

Hello à tous :D

Alors d'abord, vu que je râle quand ça va pas, je veux aussi noter quand je suis contente… Alors MERCI à vous pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, franchement elles m'ont fait méga giga hyper plaisir !

Du coup je suis vraiment désolée pour la loooooooongue attente avant ce chapitre ! Je me suis légèrement laissée dépasser par ma thèse et je suis loin d'avoir fini XD

Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui est le dernier. Bon ok, je ferai sûrement un épilogue et quelques bonus parce que j'ai pleins de choses à raconter, mais voilà. Ce chapitre est le dernier « vrai » chapitre. D'ailleurs si vous avez des questions sur ce qu'il va se passer par la suite, n'hésitez pas ! Je connais quelques petites choses de leur futur )

Enjoy,

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Ou comment se retrouver coincé dans l'antre des lions

* * *

\- Tu es sûre que ça ira comme ça ?

Hermione soupira et répondit sans même le regarder.

\- Mais oui… Arrête de t'inquiéter, c'est un repas entre amis auquel on va, pas un bal pour la reine d'Angleterre.

Draco tira puérilement la langue au dos de la jeune femme avant de reprendre une contenance qui seyait plus à son rang.

\- Je crois que le second cas m'aurait moins stressé… J'ai été élevé pour faire face à ce genre d'évènements.

Hermione soupira une nouvelle fois puis se tourna vers son amant et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter ! Le premier qui ose te reprocher quelque chose ou nous insulter ou juste nous regarder de travers, je lui fais cracher des limaces, ça te va ?

Drago ne put empêcher un petit sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres au souvenir de la belette régurgitant ces choses gluantes et pas appétissantes pour deux Mornilles.

\- On va dire qu'on a un accord alors. Et si on rentre plus tôt, tu auras droit à un petit cadeau pour oublier la catastrophe que sera certainement ce dîner.

\- … Un cadeau ? Du genre nous deux quelque part dans l'appartement ?

\- Exactement…

Le regard brillant d'Hermione fit rater un battement de cœur au blondinet qui fondit sur sa bouche sans plus attendre.

La jeune femme tenta de le repousser deux secondes, le temps de parler.

\- Je croyais que c'était pour après ?

\- Avant ne peut pas faire de mal non plus, marmonna le concerné, déjà occupé à déboutonner le chemisier qu'Hermione venait juste d'enfiler.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les cheveux parfaitement gominés de l'ex-Serpentard perdent toute contenance et se mettent à ressembler à un porc-épic au saut du lit.

* * *

\- On n'attendait plus que vous pour commencer ! les salua Ron quand ils arrivèrent avec une bonne demi-heure de retard.

Les joues rouge d'Hermione trahirent son embarras tandis qu'elle regardait les pieds de son meilleur ami.

\- Arrête d'admirer le tapis, il ne s'ouvrira pas pour me faire disparaître… Entrez, sourit le maître de maison en indiquant d'un geste large le salon de son appartement.

Hermione en profita pour observer le couloir et la cuisine immaculée, tandis que le salon était décoré avec goût. Même Draco y alla d'un très léger compliment, murmuré sur le bout des lèvres.

\- On a cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais avant la fin de la bouteille, sourit Harry avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

Il se fit cependant rapidement repousser quand sa petite-amie décida de prendre sa place. Les deux filles se saluèrent comme si elles ne s'étaient pas vues depuis des lustres. Ce qui, à leurs yeux, était la stricte vérité. Harry retrouva son sérieux avant de tendre la main à Draco qui la serra d'un air tout aussi solennel.

\- Bienvenu.

Et ce seul mot contenait tellement de promesses qu'Hermione en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

Se séparant enfin de Ginny, Hermione remarqua finalement quelqu'un qui se tenait en retrait de la scène pleine d'effusion, une jeune femme blonde, plutôt petite et aux courbes parfaitement dessinées. Au même moment, Ron se racla la gorge de manière fort peu distinguée, ce que ne put s'empêcher de noter Draco. Après un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de sa dulcinée et une moue digne d'un enfant de cinq ans, l'attention de l'assemblée se reporta sur la jeune femme qui en rougit de gêne.

\- Tiens ça me fait penser à quelqu'un cette couleur, murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Hermione qui ne put rien faire contre l'échauffement soudain de ses joues.

\- Tu le paieras, Malefoy, tu le paieras.

\- Je vous présente Harmony Decker, ma petite amie. Elle est américaine.

\- Enchantée ! s'écria la Gryffondor tandis que tous les autres levaient leur verre en souriant et que Draco restait en retrait pour analyser tranquillement la jeune femme.

Enfin une qui ne semblait pas vouloir se mettre à crier à tort et à travers. Ron aurait-il fini par avoir un peu de bon goût ?

Dans l'ensemble, l'apéritif se passa relativement bien malgré quelques blancs dans la conversation, vite bouchés par des questions sur les Etats-Unis et Ilvermorny. Hermione particulièrement, maintenant qu'elle avait de grandes chances d'être professeure à la rentrée, s'intéressait au fonctionnement de l'école américaine. Quelles matières étaient enseignées ? En option ou obligatoires ? A partir de quelle année ? Vous avez d'autres sports que le Quidditch ? Avez-vous le droit d'avoir des animaux ? Comment se fait la Répartition ?

Puis soudain, relevant les yeux de son verre, la future professeure remarqua les sourires légèrement moqueurs de tous ses amis.

\- Oh pardon, je suis vraiment désolée de t'assaillir de questions comme ça, c'est juste que je trouve tellement dommage qu'on ne parle pas des autres écoles magiques de ce monde. Si on n'avait pas eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers au cours de notre quatrième année, je pense que j'aurais fini par croire que nous étions les seuls à posséder une école…

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, sourit Harmony, je suis contente de partager mes souvenirs de l'école. Mais si cela t'intéresse vraiment, je pourrais te donner le contact d'une de mes amies qui est devenue enseignante en magie du sang à Ilvermorny, elle pourra sûrement t'aider davantage que moi…

Ce fut naturellement que le tutoiement vint entre elles, sans qu'elles ne le remarquent.

\- Ce serait génial, merci ! Et au fait… Que fais-tu en Angleterre ?

La jeune américaine sourit et son regard dériva quelques instants sur Ron qui la dévorait des yeux.

Tout simplement pathétique, songea Draco en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil sans se rendre compte qu'il regardait Hermione exactement de la même façon.

\- Je suis avocate en droit magique et je suis venue signer un contrat pour de l'export en Farces et Attrapes pour un de mes gros clients…

\- Attends… Tu veux dire que Georges et Ron vont avoir un marché aux Etats-Unis ? s'écria Ginny.

\- Exactement. Et à force de se côtoyer pour les négociations de contrat, j'ai fini par l'inviter à sortir boire un verre.

\- Mais du coup, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Cela va faire environ 6 mois et Harmony vient de trouver un emploi en Angleterre pour nous éviter les allers-retours. J'avais commencé à chercher aux Etats-Unis aussi, mais il semblerait qu'il soit plus facile de trouver du travail ici…

\- Une minute… ça veut dire que ça fait plus de 6 mois que vous exportez aux Etats-Unis sans rien nous avoir dit ? se scandalisa sa petite sœur.

\- En fait cela fait 1 an que l'on exporte aux Etats-Unis… On voulait être sûrs que cela fonctionne. Dans le contrat il y avait une clause d'un an et si les marges étaient assez bonnes alors le contrat était validé.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, pourquoi vous pensez que j'ai sorti le champagne ? George devrait passer aussi pour fêter ça avec nous, mais plus tard, il a eu un contretemps.

Ron eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que tous ses amis, ou plutôt sa _famille_ , lui sautaient dessus pour le féliciter et lui reprocher d'avoir gardé cela pour lui aussi longtemps.

En voyant l'air effaré de la jeune américaine devant toutes ces effusions, Draco ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

\- Il va falloir t'habituer, ces Gryffondor n'ont jamais été connus pour leur retenue…

* * *

La soirée tirait sur sa fin lorsque Ron, entre deux bouchées de tiramisu, posa la question fatidique.

\- Alors, ça fait combien de temps pour vous deux ?

Draco, qui sirotait tranquillement son whisky pur feu, s'étouffa fort peu élégamment tandis qu'Hermione avalait son dessert de travers.

\- De quoi tu parles ? croassa la jeune femme tout en essayant de tousser discrètement.

\- Je sais bien que j'ai la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, mais même moi je me suis rendu compte qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous. Et j'ai eu le temps de m'y faire, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le regard du blond se faire plus dur et son poing s'armer.

\- Tu… Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Au début si. Tu me connais, j'ai vu rouge. Et puis Harry et Harmony m'ont aidé, chacun à leur manière. Je me suis rendu compte que la seule chose qui m'embêtait c'était l'image que j'avais de Malefoy à Poudlard. Je ne connaissais même pas celui que tu avais pris le temps d'héberger et d'aider. Et tu as toujours été la meilleure d'entre nous, Mione, je devais juste te faire confiance cette fois encore. Alors voilà…

\- Ron… souffla Hermione, bien plus émue qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre.

La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise pour serrer son frère de cœur dans ses bras.

\- Merci, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'avais besoin de t'entendre dire ça.

\- Oui, bon ça va les câlins hein ! les rappela à l'ordre Draco, clairement jaloux et les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

Un éclat de rire général vint saluer sa réplique et l'ex-Serpentard finit son verre de whisky, boudeur. Si tous les Gryffondor se liguaient contre lui aussi…

Un sourire finit cependant par prendre place sur ses lèvres. Hermione était heureuse, entourée par les gens qu'elle aimait, acceptée et entourée. Que pouvait-il demander de plus ?

Sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco adressa une prière à Merlin pour le supplier de ne pas lui enlever le bonheur qu'il avait enfin réussi à trouver…

* * *

Et voilà ! :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews !


End file.
